Time forgets but I never will 2
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Lily - a puppet controller from Suna ends up forced into Akatsuki by her friend when she is asked to join. From there on the worst can't help but to roll its way out for her. M for Hidan's mouth Hidan x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Once alone in the silence she turns out the light in the room to try rest from her long day of being tormented, snuggling into her covers and pillows but not getting comfort from them. Rolling she drops off the bed onto the floor with a thump and lies on her back blankly. "I can't sleep…." the astringed woman grumbles and sits up, the light flickering on where she would have expected Hidan to start swearing however he had went to drink with the others leaving her alone in the base. Her injuries from the bomb still haunted her as she recovered making her escape futile, that and ever since her injuries Stacy had made definite surety that the room was put under a Jutsu to keep her from leaving the room without someone watching her. That and Jashin would probably hunt her down if she attempted it anyway, if the dream was real that is.  
Glancing around the room a book takes her sight and her nimble fingers pick it up to take a closer look, a circle is embedded on it with a triangle in the middle in a shining silver thread on leather.

"…Jashin?" Lily squints her eyes pulling it closer to look at it before flicking it open and releasing her frazzled brow, she walks and sits down on her bed muttering to her self.  
1- those who do not join our religion will die by the hands of those who have.  
2-You must harm yourself as dedication.(Pain= Pleasure)  
3-For those who do not understand the pain of others have no right to inflict that pain elsewhere.  
Also: A proper Jashinist will preach Jashinism whenever he/she has the chance." Lily reads through the start of the book with hinge of boredom not realising that someone had entered the room, staring right at her and watching carefully.

Lily murmurs to her self while flipping the pages and skimming them through after while hunched over it, something strange drops out of the book giving her a small fright. Shifting to look at it, it gives off a silver metallic shine, it was a necklace form of the symbol on the front of the book which Hidan must have forgotten to put back on before leaving the hide out. Taking it into her hand she watches it twist rather mesmerised by it, Lily's Lavender eyes dart to the reflection in the object of a scowling Hidan watching her. Slowly she turns with a small smile while quickly rolling the necklace up in her fingers and placing it back in the book.  
"I'm guessing you hadn't noticed you left it?…" Lily cautiously asks while holding out the book to him, his scowl in-tensioning upon his face as he grabs it swiftly. [How moody!] a voice grumbles from in her head as she turns away from the snarking albino to keep her mind on other things.

Flopping down on the bed and staring at the ceiling with a bored expression she squints her eyes and blinks before turning to look at the Zealot once more.  
"…Hidan-sama?" Lily softly asks taking his attention for a moment, he only scowls in return making her inwardly roll her eyes. [This guy needs some manners] her inner demons growl rapidly growing agitated but she just attempts to ignores them.  
"I was ohm curious about J-Jashan?" Lily mumbles at the end pretending to be unsure to the name of the god from the book, but her pronunciation makes his eyebrow twitch.  
"His name is fucking J-a-s-h-I-n!" Hidan bitterly snaps clenching tightly on the relic necklace, Lily looks down at her crossed knees murmuring again.  
"fucking Lord Jashin?…" she softly grumbles to her self were as Hidan stares at her in complete disgust.  
"fucking 'Lord Jashin' not fucking Lord Jashin!" Lily raises her head with complete confusion but laughing evilly on the inside, the masochist stares right back with a sour face.  
"that's what I said, 'fucking Lord Jashin'" the pale woman stresses as Hidan places a hand on his face and grumbles in horror, Stacy poking her head in for a moment.

"His stupid gods name is Lord Jashin, he just can't help but swear all the time" she grunts as she closes the door behind her and sits down on a chair bedside the bed.  
"oh…ok, well Jashin-sama sounds like a cute name" Lily smiles sweetly with her head tilted and blushing while looking at Hidan, you could of heard a pin drop at that moment; Stacy sniggers where as the albino seems to have stopped breathing. At that moment it felt like the entire hideout was shaken down by the rafters to his roaring voice.  
"Lord Jashin IS NOT FUCKING CUTE YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!" Hidan yells loudly while slamming the door behind him and breathing fire in fury, Lily stares where she had been the entire time frozen to the spot.

"dam I've never seen Hidan so angry…you didn't even try!" Stacy chuckles looking at the woman with awe, she turns her head with a new and acute expression.  
"I dunno if that was a good thing or a bad thing though…" she slowly replies turning to look at the door with a perplexed look that turns into a small smirk, she yawns for a moment before grabbing the covers around her.

When morning came Lily's eyes burst open and she sits up to a dark room with snoring from Hidan's sides of the room, yes sadly Hidan still hadn't bothered to actually move back into his own room! Lily skulks from the room making sure the hall lights aren't on before pulling the door fully open, she creeps into the living room and turns the T.V on while glancing around. Having it on the lowest possible volume she watches it as 3 forms appear and sit around her.

[I don't see why you get up so early to sit in the dark] the sinister voice states rather bored while leaning further into the woman, the other 2 forms creeping closer in as well.  
[and to listen to stupid music] the gruff voice snarls staring at the silly dancing techniques the singers displayed then back at the young woman.  
"I like the music….it's interesting how they display their emotions" broadly she mutters snuggling into the calmest and quietest puppet to get comfy, they laugh with amusement before putting pressure on her legs to make her squirm out of irritation.  
[~we could sing better than any of these people~] they chime together loudly and if it wasn't for the fact that no one else could hear them then she would of got them to shut up before they awoke the entire place.

[start singing and I will kill you] the calm voice snaps with an icy glare making them become silent and relaxed again, the sinister puppet rolls his eyes.  
[you're such a kill joy] he grumbles in a low voice before they all follow their master into the kitchen to make food, she makes a simple sandwich in-which they stare at.  
[can't see how you can eat that stuff, it looks horrible] the gruff one hacks out watching her chomp it down as if she hadn't eaten in days, munching the last of it she vacates back down the hall bumping right into Hidan in the hallway. Her lavender eyes stare right back at him in the dark while his pink eyes glare as if he is ready to say something, Lily quickly taps his forehead making him bend backwards urgently and stare at her.

Without much else she just walks away into the room and back to bed to sleep some more, her 3 puppets perched round her and watching everything rather curiously, this site always freaked the Jashinist out when he walked back in to see them just lifelessly snuggled around the girl while her face shows a happy smile at the comforting presences.

Lily walks about the base rather bored later that day with everyone eating as she watches then strides about the halls counting every door, back in the room she waits for the albino to begin doing his prayers before she puts her plan into action. Finding her self pulled into a black hole in Hidan's mind she is thrown down onto a carpeted floor with music playing loudly in the background, she looks down at the new clothes she had been given then touches her new mask with black swirls and no eye holes or mouth piece concealing identity. She had been given a robe of white with black and sickly green flames upon the bottom and a single flared sleeve down one side which had the flames as well, for some reason the other side of her robe was ripped to let her arm sit bare right up onto her shoulders where a shirt casts down from the intact collar around her neck down to cover her cleavage held up by a one sided strap bra of pure white also Luckily it was not her scarred arm that had been left naked making her secretly smile. Lily's finely straightened and brushed black hair flowed down to her shoulders and shined brilliantly however her astonished thoughts are broken by a sudden tap to her shoulder making her turn swiftly to come face to face with non other than the Jashinistic albino.

He stares at her but doesn't seem to recognise her, Lily's eyes look at his outfit; he seemed to be a higher up in this 'world' if it where one.  
"you're suppose to be down with the other new Jashinist" Hidan says without a single swear, could he actually be polite in some way?! Not wanting to raise suspicion Lily bows and looks round while Hidan rolls his then points down the corridor.  
"thank you" Lily softly murmurs running down the hall the way he had pointed, her eyes squinting in thought.  
"no ones suppose to be able to see me…" Lily mutters rather concerned before being grabbed and pushed into a seat with several other people, they look at her; they could all see her which concerned the young woman; everyone seemed to be glaring at each other intently.

"everyone please open your prayer books before we begin the ritual" she looks round then picks up a book and opens it to read, it was in a different language but luckily she could understand it which in a way worried her because she had hardly picked up a Jashin book in the first place but she guessed she had to thank her self for being able to just flick through pages and remember everything she had seen.  
"you there, the woman with the mask translate paragraph 3" the priest bellows pointing to her with a cruel smile, her head looks to the book as she reads it plainly as if it was her native language. When she looks up the priest is glaring rather displeased and scowling.  
"thank you…." the priest mutters through gritted teeth then looks back to the book, her eyes scanning quickly while murmuring anything she has to recite out like a hymn.

After prayers Lily peers at the book still reading happily when a cough takes her attention, Hidan stands with his arms folded beside the priest from before; standing up and bowing towards them while closing her prayer book carefully.  
"are you new to Jashinism?" the priest scowls with a questioning look, she nods uncertain of where this was leading but could tell it wasn't going to be pretty.  
"then we advice that you know your place before acting cocky" Hidan glares with his crimson eyes as if trying to burn holes in her mask, she looks even more perplexed.  
"I wasn't being cocky, you asked me to read so I did" she explains giving evils through her mask, because it had no holes they could not see her expressions; her tone calm and emotionless the entire time. Seeming rather defeated both Jashinist walk away to be replaced by a woman and a man who look at her curiously.

"hey my names Chad and this is Veronica" the black haired woman looks at the pair then bows her head, sliding her book into a side pocket.  
"it's a pleasure to meet you" Lily politely answers making them smile with surprise.  
"my, you're very pleasant for a Jashinist, you're the only one who isn't carrying a weapon either" Veronica looks at her several weapons then at Lily who looks rather defenceless.  
"we wish you well when the rituals start" Chad smiles arm locked with Veronica, Lily stares then peers around; everyone had weapons making her rather worried.  
"you don't even have a partner to work with?" Veronica looks about then at the lonesome woman, they seemed to ask a lot of questions which worried her.  
"have you done this before?" Lily asks as they nod and look rather embraced yet embarrassed about it.

"this entire group has done this several times, we can't figure out how to get through to the next round; that was until you came!" Lily looks at them rather curiously before looking about at everyone, they didn't seem as nasty to each other as before.  
"their actually quite thankful to at least see the next round, not that they will show it" Chad laughs quietly whispering secretly about it all so as not to cause trouble.  
"the next round is sacrificing your partner in the ring, if Lord Jashin likes what he see's then he lets you into the next room apparently" Chad enthusiastically grins where as Veronica looks rather worried about it, a scowl forming on her face.  
"why am I the audience anyway? I'm clearly the one who can sing! Besides you'll chicken out" Veronica glares to her apparent husband making Lily surprised.  
"sing? I have to sing?" Lily interrupts their fight with horror on her covered face, sweat tears run down their foreheads.

"No, no relax! I was metaphorically speaking…but don't get too hopeful about anything, you really will need all the luck in the world, speaking of which; Hidan-sama has been staring at you a lot. I think he likes you" Veronica chuckles while Lily glances at him watching her, his head turns swiftly back to the priest and people talking to him when he see's all three heads peering over at him.  
"you see that? His head whipped round! hah he's totally checking you out" Chad laughs loudly making Lily blush and grip the sides of her cloak, Veronica looks her up and down then around them.

"say…your wearing some strange clothes for a mass, most of us wear our ninja clothing. You seem rather authentic about this…" Lily gulps at this comment because they were surly getting suspicious of her however the questioning couple seemed to have their minds taken back when the priest calls for everyone to gather around for the next part of the rituals. Lily thanking Kami before shaking that off and then rephrasing her self to thank 'Jashin'.

The young woman stands round in the circle watching the albino and the priest enter the middle to talk fully to them, his skin changes to black and white much like a skeleton and a circle of red surrounds him. The priest takes a large sword and stabs it right through his stomach but Hidan doesn't die, smirks grow upon their faces as she flinches secretly at how painful that must have been.

"once you have gained your true Jashinism power this is the kind of stuff you will be able to accomplish" the priest yells out to rowdy cheering of enthusiastic followers all ready and hyper to begin, Lily stands to the back trying not to get noticed but the masochistic male walks over with his form still up.  
"afraid to convert?" Hidan questions in a rather sarcastic and quite frankly irritating tone, she looks at him then back at everyone stabbing each other and having fun; rather disturbing fun with the knifes, swords and poles.  
"no…its just, I don't have a weapon or partner to ritualise on" she innocently replies only to have her hand grabbed and a weapon shoved into her other, he smirks at the rather timid acting woman.  
"c'mon then stab me" Hidan smirks standing in a red circle close by, Lily looks at the weapon then at Hidan before pressing it to where he points it.

"I'm immortal idiot, or are you--" Hidan gasps before the thing is violently stabbed right through his chest and twisted clockwise, blood runs from his chest to the stone flooring. Secretly the young woman had taken in a surge of power to the thought of killing him or at least attempting, this being her revenge for him shouting abusively at her and for all the name calling and god, no Jashin, did it feel good. Running through her mind was everything horrible that had happened to her, malice grew thicker and thicker as she pulls it back out then looks at the tip of the shining metal.

Her inner voices stirring to the sight of the blood running, the albino looks at her then wince's when its stabbed right through him several times then right through his throat. The priest and everyone else had stopped to watch her mutilate the albino, Lily hadn't made a sound or any motion of thinking while doing it and was trying oh so hard not to yell at him or laugh manically with pleasure; Veronica and Chad stare mesmerised as she stands watching the now kneeling Hidan. Lily's hand coils tighter round the shaft of her weapon, murmuring behind her mask quietly where as Hidan stares at her grinning and looking for more. Placing the weapon to his shoulder she scrapes only softly down his bleeding skin in a taunting manner making Hidan scowl.

"hurry up and do it you ch--" the zealot cries out loudly when where she had only lightly scraped him bursts open into several severe slashes when her hand swings upon his black and white skin again, the masochist would of died of blood loss by now if it wasn't for his immortality. The priest stares at the blood dripping weapon and the lustful crimson liquid drawn, Lily could sense fear in the eyes and souls of everyone round her bringing her back to realty. Slowly, slowly the weapon is taken away while Hidan lies there rather pleased with the outcome.

"congratulations, I'm pleased with you all; you may head next door where your summoning posts will be reset. The next set of rituals will be done in 3 days time, Do Not be late!" an eerie voice echo's as a door opens and everyone piles through, Lily stares at Hidan before placing a hand on his tense body and murmuring a couple healing spells. The gashes and piercing holes disperse but the pain still tingles through his body, Lily helps him up to his feet while his form was still on him.

"you'll be in the next room?" Lily questions only to get a rather lackadaisical nod from the albino as she walks away into the next area which is twice as big as before.  
None of the people came near her after what happened in the other room, not that she was complaining all she really wanted to do was read her prayer book and learn about the weird religion. Lily bursts up out from the world to a smack from Deidara, she looks up bluntly at him as his azure eyes stare angrily back.  
"about freaking time you woke up, un. I'm hungry!" Deidara snaps with a pout as she sits up and peers around at Hidan still praying, a sigh drowning out the blondes ranting as she stands up.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lily got free time she would attempt to steal Hidan's book and read it or annoy him so much that he spills a little more about his religion to her, in-between this she found Tobi had hidden himself and got stuck needing some help getting out, after that rather -awkward- situation she heads back to the room to see him still praying to her satisfaction. This meant she would get some peace and quiet for a little longer without him yelling insanity's or fighting with Kakuzu, she never got that kind of silence unless the masochistic nuisance went out on missions for a couple of weeks but lately he hadn't been assigned any which was probably due to something Stacy had done.

In the kitchen Lily makes everyone some snacks and then goes in to the living room to relax on the sofa, she hadn't gotten very close to anyone just yet because they were always busy. To the lavender eye's luck she could always rely on Sasori to speak to her about puppets and swap battle plans and designs to each other, the red devil in thought was sitting at a table with music in the background and as usual he had some kind of puppet item in hand and a poison concoction not 2 millimetres from that either.

"hi Sasori-danna" the violet eyed girl smiles sitting down with her arms crossed to watch him work, he only grunts and doesn't shift his brown eyes from the wooden parts to look up, lately Lily had reverted to calling him 'danna' because, much like Deidara, he was someone to look up to when it came to art. For that matter he was someone who was very mastered in the line of puppets and was also one him self.

However he would never believe her when she told him she could hear puppets speaking, even after Lily was able to name off and tell him his puppets secrets without him even uttering a word. He only put it down to dumb luck or the fact that the girl had researched up on him or perhaps stalked the smaller man, after a while Lily had given up and stopped arguing over the voices she could plainly hear from every puppet around her.

Watching happily with that same curious smile Akasuna finally glances up emotionlessly to look at Lily's eyes shifting to watch his nimble hands with great detail and awe at all times contently, Sasori had at one time actually commented he preferred her company to anyone else's because when it came to talking she only spoke when it was needed or something valid came into her mind to question him with and when he answered she would always gasp or widen her eyes in amazement of his vast knowledge.

"Sasori-danna, who's your favourite puppet? I personally like the 3rd" Lily smiles looking up at his cold eyes but she never saw them as cold, in-fact compared to Sasha she had never said anything about anyone's appearances or personalities, not even Kisame for having gills; whom Sasha squeaked the entire sharks statement from 'Finding Nemo', not even Hidan's stupid religion was questioned by her.

"I don't have a favourite, all my puppets are good in their own ways" as he expected there was a gasp of glee from the young woman who smiles brightly but never takes her eyes from his fingers.  
"I think that's a great answer, it means you care a lot for each individual puppet you create" she giggles as if the question was a trick to see where his wooden Kanji sealed heart lay, he smirks slightly at this murmuring under his breath to try sound annoyed by her constant cocky attitude.

"I was wondering if you would like to see a new design I made for a puppet weapon?" Lily questions with a small blink as Sasori only nods waiting for the usual 'pull the book out of thin air' trick to be done which only took a moment, it wasn't hard to actually calculate everything she was going to do when it came to puppet talk the only difference was her designs that got more intricate the more she showed him the plans.

This time on her page she pointed out a special gun like dart hidden inside the mouth that spat out a long sticky tongue like thing that would either wrap around several targets or punch a single with the ball of the tip sending them hurtling through the air like a ping-pong ball. If it wasn't something else he had noticed it was that with everything she made it had some kind of link to an animal, she seemed fascinated by them greatly. There had been a seal plan that would turn it invisible to the naked eye making it the perfect spy or assassin for a group of people in a city or room, the Akasuna smirks at the plan nodding in approval before pointing out flaws in the puppet that she would always gasp or gape at then say…

"you're right, that would make it so much faster and lighter on its feet. Those wolf controlling clans wouldn't know what hit them" she giggles concocting a sinisterly devious smile that always made Sasori stare, for someone who was -apparently- weak yet very friendly she had inner demons that, if let out at the right times, could make her look very scary or at this point in time devious but endearing.

"do you have any new poisons that need tested?" she would always ask this question and it worried him to no end, if of course that was what he felt for her when she offered to test his substances, it seemed as if the female seamstress enjoyed having the chemicals used upon her but he never complained and nor did Hidan or Deidara for getting a break from being stabbed with mysterious needles with god knows what in them.

"not at the moment, no" he replies seeming out of track while testing if the puppet piece worked as it should, nodding she smiled again before getting up carefully so as not to bump the table and leaves quietly just how he liked it. Unlike everyone else who would either voice their next move to leave and bash the table and chairs as they go, Lily would leave without a word to him.

Down the dim hallway she stepped foot into the gardens to see Tobi bounding about with Zetsu, the plant nin always looked forward to the young maidens visits as she always brought him something. This time it was a wooden bamboo water tipper for his small Koi pond and for Tobi she had brought him a packet of sunflower seeds to make himself busy with, Lily never said anything about either of their behaviours because she had never taken the time to notice their differences. When she had first met Zetsu's multi-personality she said nothing and only replied to the dark side as if it where two people talking to her at once.

"how are you today Zetsu-sama's?" her delicate voice asks walking beside him, something else he liked. She would refer to both of them as individuals but not in a bad way, she felt both voices had their own minds even if they thought the same but voiced two different opinions of the idea.  
"we're fine,** Lily-san**" the bi polar male replies as she smiles and glances at the now open flowers.  
"new plants I see, as pretty as always. You know you should have your own gardening program" she giggles shifting the hair from her face to part it behind her ear, Zetsu only shakes his head shyly while the darker side grins at the thought.  
"what about you Tobi-sama?" the lavender eyed girl called over giggling slightly at him as he sat with mud all over himself trying to plant simple seeds in the sunlight.  
"Tobi is fine" the orange swirl called with a cheery attitude as always still trying to get the seeds into the simple soil.  
"that's good to know, it's really hot out here today. Is there anything I can help you with Zetsu-sama's? Tobi-sama?" she requests glancing between them hoping to find something to do but to her disappointment they shake their heads in unisons.

"**we're fine for now**, thank you Lily-san" both Akatsuki watch her bow contently with a smile and perform a small wave goodbye before she would go inside again, pacing around the inside of the base she glances round with a bored expression. Sneaking to the library and poking her head in she smiles seeing books all strewn around the tables and the room was empty, perfect place to clean when bored.

Lily walked inside while picking up the paper-backs and glancing over the covers before filing them away, after that she peers round and smirks as she climbs up a ladder and kicks it away from the shelves using it to walk around the floor like tall stilts while laughing in amusement. Attempting a new trick she starts to bunny hop upon the ladder to the other end where she shuffles through the books with a grin, hopping across again she pauses to see Itachi watching her from below. Giving another smile she shoots down the ladder landing at the bottom and clutches the ladder without it moving an inch from its place.

"good afternoon, Itachi-sama" she politely bows her head at the young teen hiding behind his cloak collar that sat open at a tilt, her eyes go from the fish net top to the ladder. "want a go? It's really fun" she giggles but he only shakes his head watching her prop the ladder to another wall and climb back up, throwing a book down he catches it without much work and looks at it.

As usual she chose just the right novel he wanted to read without even asking him, a smile upon her face again without a single hinder when she stares right into the red sharingan's path. "it's a good book, once you finish that one you should read 'Ashes to dust'. Also a very interesting book for its fighting and stuff, maybe learn a few fighting moves from it" she laughs half heartedly before scanning the room and starting to leave knowing full well Itachi likes to be left alone to read, she had only left for a few moments before bringing him tea to drink and a single Dango, how she knew he would want one was beyond the Uchiha, even with his fast and calculated mind.

Heading to the old zombie bedroom she had decided to go see Kakuzu because he was always someone to talk to and she needed herself checked over anyway, it hadn't been until a couple of days before that she had been having difficulty with her breathing. How ever when she went in his booming voice was having an argument with Stacy, a large cut right down his arm that made the seamstress slightly on edge. The miser was never the best of people to be near when he was so angry and because she wasn't an experienced fighter if he was to turn on her then she wouldn't stand a chance.

Elusive green eyes from both of them turn and scowl at the innocent enough lavender pair that seem to shake slightly and back off, Stacy storms right out the door pushing Lily against the door frame as she goes. Without a word Lily creeps closer to the enraged male who in turn stands up to tower over her, Lily's scared expression shifts to the his arm and then fades to a stern stare right at his green eyes without flinching at all when his hand raises up fast towards her. Putting up a small and pale hand she swiftly stops the hand and then scowls fiercer at him.

"it'll get infected if you leave it" she mumbles starting to fidget with a small bag on her hip, before the zombie leader could say anything he finds him self pushed over onto the seat with her kneeling beside his lap getting a cloth ready. "just hold still Kakuzu-sama" she begins holding up the wet cloth only to have him fidget and shift his arm until she lunges right at him placing the cloth on, wincing when he gives a feral snarl of anger and pain at the stinging sensation.

"that hurts!" he snaps glaring at her as his bellowing voice makes a passing bomber jump and peer in nervously at the two of them followed by Stacy and Sasori who curiously lean in to listen.

"if you would sit still it wouldn't hurt as much!" she retorts loudly with an annoyed expression that Kakuzu scowls at angrily looking about ready to kill her.  
"if Stacy hadn't said anything to me then none of this would of happened!" he snarls as she leans back to sit on her feet and sigh, arms crossed in a fighting position.  
"if you hadn't acted like that to her then she wouldn't have attacked you!" Lily bitterly snaps making the room echo with feminine angst, Hidan had stepped forth from his ritual covered in blood and heard the commotion that now everyone was interested in. Waiting patiently to see if the miser would flip from the shouting from the smaller and much weaker female, Kakuzu opens his mouth to yell but shuts it unsure that he has anything he can say.

"well she shouldn't have been in my room in the first place!" the miser snaps making some people wince except the very courageous Lily now standing with the wet cloth and a cocky expression.  
"well you should learn how to control your temper!" her voice echo's making the miser actually for once move back in his seat, everyone rather surprised yet not surprised of her deadly tongue. "good now hold still will you" she mumbles starting to dab the wounds with hot water making him growl again but this time he grips the seat and grits his teeth in frustration, standing up she smiles bringing forth the innocent smile again that seemed to cover up her 'other side'.

"you can stitch up the cuts on your own, why was I here anyway…ah my breath hasn't been very good. I can barely take enough…air…in" she grips her head and starts to sway before being caught in the miser's arms to sits her on the bed Hidan would have moved if he was still in the room.  
"I think you're the one who needs to watch their temper, you'll kill your self if you don't…" he mumbles checking her heart beat and chakra levels which where at about 79% of their normal hold. "how long you think I have left?" Lily mumbles glancing at the floor Kakuzu glances at the ceiling instead them seems to calculate casually to him self before replying sternly.

"I would say about 2 days or so" her lavender eyes seem to dim then brighten again as she nods and gets back up happily.  
"then I better take care in my last 2 days unless I want to speed my death up" she laughs half heartedly stepping away from the room and glancing at the eyes watching her with a cheery smile before leaving to go down the hall humming 'don't worry be happy' in tune to herself happily.  
Stacy runs in with a few others glaring at the miser as he glances at them with a confused expression. "why didn't you tell us Lily only had two days left?!" she spits angrily as Kakuzu's green eyes seem to shift from confusion to a sly expression.  
"I didn't feel it concerned you how many days she had…" his voice calm and collective while Hidan stands at the side lines seeming very shifty throughout the conversation.

"lets make her last days good then" Stacy yelps dragging Deidara away to plan their next base of action while the albino slowly followed behind cursing under his breath about something, meanwhile Lily had taken refuge on the living room couch watching a cooking program when the lively Tobi jumps in and takes a seat next to her.  
"Lily-san can Tobi ask you something?" defiantly he could ask Lily anything and know full well that she would not laugh or say anything to hurt his feelings, unless of course he were to rub her fur the wrong way too many times.  
"sure, Tobi-sama" her lavender eye's shift from the T.V screen to glance at his orange swirl mask.  
"Tobi is bored, could you read him a story?" his childish voice squeaks anxiously as she raises a brow and smirks smuggly at the request until it goes flat and into a world of thought.  
"anything in particular?" her feminine voice enquires only sighing when he shakes his head.  
"people have been being mean to Tobi…Tobi is sad" he adds as she blinks and then grins faintly at the thought coming to her head telling the missing nin that she had thought up a story.  
"okay then, I have a story for you Tobi-sama" she begins as he shuffles in his seat to get closer out of curiosity, she hums slightly then turns to him with her finger raised.

"There was once a bear and he was ever so sad but a little boy would come down to cheer him up" Tobi nods and shifts ever so closer. "On Monday he brought the sad bear the brightest flower he could find but the bear was not impressed and said "it will just wilt and fade" and with that he sighed" Tobi gives a sad little sound to this before letting her continue.  
"On Tuesday he baked him a cake with a cherry on top but the bear just looked at it and said "once I eat it there will be nothing left" he complained" Tobi gives an annoyed mutter at the selfish bear before being silenced again.

"On Wednesday he tried to read his favourite book but he shook his head. "you'll get to the end too quickly" he sighed but the young boy just laughed and said. "once we've finished it we can read it again" the bear is silent for a moment "but then I'll already know what happens" the bear says shaking his head in sorrow" Lily pouts making Tobi shift again and laugh at the silly face, he really was like a 5 year old.

"On Thursday he brought the bear a game to play but the bear turned his back on the boy and bowed his head. "I'll only end up losing" he whispered and with that the boy gave the large brown bear a sigh and turned away also to leave quietly" Tobi 'awws' at this and sounds about ready to cry but Lily pats him on the shoulder with a smile.

"However on Friday the bear asked "what have you brought me today?" he questioned watching the small child come towards him. "I love you" the little boy replied and hugged the big, sad bear" Lily shifts on the sofa and gives Tobi a tight cuddle and whispers knowing full well Tobi was in fact happy. "The bear smiled" she giggled as Tobi squeezed back but not too hard because of her still healing wounds.  
"thank you Lily-san! Tobi feels much better" the boy chirps suddenly bounding away out the door and with that the young puppeteer turned her attentions back to the T.V.


	3. Chapter 3

Stacy and some others bound in and sit down taking the remote from Lily as they go, the annoying friend sits to one side while Deidara sits to the other clicking through the channels.  
"There's a brand new TV show on about relationships, I want to watch it. It has my favourite presenter!" Stacy grins stopping it on a channel about love and problems with family matters, much like Jerry Springer on the American channels but Lily only rolls her eyes. To begin with the music played and the 'idol' of the channel makes his way out to the cheering of mainly men, Lily sniggers at this before being thumped rudely by Stacy trying to listen.  
"women are simple to impress, flex your muscles, wink at them and give a sharp pick up line and they're all yours" the man speaks sitting on a large round house leather sofa and calling a leggy blonde woman to the stage.

"Lea-chan, you're a famous woman! What impresses you in a man?" she smiles and puffs her chest out making Lily grunt and roll her eye's, mainly at what the man had said however.  
"well, john-sama. I like a man with strength and can show a woman a good time" her eyelashes flicker like mad while Lily had a hard time not bursting out into fits of laughter at this, snuggled into the coach in between Deidara and Stacy making them vibrate at her contorting muscles.  
"and what do you enjoy doing?" the man crosses his legs and leans in on the young girl in a flirtation manner giving a innocent smile to what he is doing, not that she could even notice this.

"well make-up, shopping and fashion. What girl doesn't!" the girl giggle and pucker her lips at the camera, fluffing her hair and trying to look pretty.  
"what a bunch of stuck up butt moochers…" the nightshade haired woman growl's getting some attention from anyone bored as she crosses her arms. The man hugs, kisses and waves the girl off with a quick tap of her bum that makes her giggle with embarrassment and then introduces the men.  
"but lets see what the men are like, here to talk to us is actor Joe Philip" there's clapping as a man walks out with slick hair and sits down oodeling the ladies in the room.  
"hello John-sama, it's lovely to be here!" the man says slicking his hair further back, he was kind of cute but she still didn't agree with anything of the show.  
"what do you find attractive in a women?" the man laughs to him self leaning back with his palm cupping his chin in thought but by the looks of things it was just acting, he knew what he liked.

"well john-sama, I like them to have nice round curves and long luscious hair" his hands form the shape as her eye's shift down to look at her own body was a kind of hour glass but still wasn't exactly womanly but she wasn't fat either, it probably wouldn't attract 'attention' anyway.  
"I don't like a girl who doesn't take good care of herself, it shows that they aren't working hard enough" Joe leans forward and John leans in. "they have to be good in bed as well, c'mon they aren't the only ones looking for a good time" they both laugh jokingly as he wafts his hand and shows he's joking but dam could Lily see right through that charade.

"what would you do to impress a women then?" his hand cups his chin as he leans back causing the seamstress to subconsciously lean in to listen closely, completely engrossed in the new question.  
"well, I would give them a romantic cup of wine and a candle lit dinner in my fancy house then a nice peaceful quiet walk some where would be ideal, where we could be alone to watch the moon" he gives a grin with pearly teeth making women in the audience swoon with delight.  
"wonder how long that would last before he tries to stick his tongue down her throat…not that she would complain, probably picks up the hot and desperate girls wanting fa~~me…" Lily mumbles to her self with a smirk that is soon followed by a sigh, Stacy rolls her eyes at this and looks her up and down.

"what you need is a shopping trip! Your fashion is so….bad…" she mumbles pulling at the cream coloured top with very long sleeves that cover the hand so much it were as if she had none to begin with.  
"there's nothing wrong with what I wear" she pouts with a scowl but Stacy just shakes it off and jumps up with a cupped fist.

"no! you need a fashion update and who better to show you than me? Besides you so need to get a low cut top your high up collar bone shirt sucks, how are you going to get any if you don't show off some skin??" she questions perhaps a little too loudly making Lily flushed, getting up she leaves the door still being chased by the annoying friend. "we can get you a miniskirt as well and maybe some sexy lingerie, what do you think of ribbons and strings?" she asks getting a snort of coffee being spat from the kitchen where Kakuzu sits watching Stacy hold up a Jutsu created article of clothing that she secretly holds up towards Lily's back.

"if its only made of strings then how am I supposed to be covered?" her eyebrow raises but Stacy just holds up a thong and grins before both look at Kakuzu who seems on the brink of a heart attack.  
"besides why would Kakuzu-sama give you the money to get me erotic clothing?" she flicks her black hair back and starts to sort out the dinner for tonight while Kakuzu's green eyes shift at the sound of 'spending money' but Stacy just scowls at this.  
"it's not like you ever ask for anything, in-fact you never have! You cook for us, clean and you're a personal agony aunt between groups to. Its about time you got something for it all" Stacy mumbles with a scowl as Deidara who had been following ever so quietly nods in agreement.

"if I wanted anything I…pass me that knife, thanks…I would want to play with the piano in the back room that's locked off all the time" her lavender eyes flicker watching the eyebrow of the miser raise in confusion. "yes, we have a piano in this base…and if no one uses it then I'd quite happily put it in my room" the Suna nin smiles chopping at carrots and lettuce merrily, the green eyed monster gets up and leaves to go check this supposed item out for himself before coming back surprised a couple of minutes later. "can I have it?" Lily requests with a hopeful smile that gets even bigger when he nods.

Throughout this Stacy had been glaring and soon enough grabs at Lily with a frustrated expression.  
"you're still going out shopping to buy some shirts at least" she pouts as her friend sighs and then glances at Kakuzu who should have said something by now about money being spent.

"Kakuzu-sama, I think Lily-san deserves some new clothes. Just this once, its not like they'll stop fitting her at some point or they will get ruined from a fight" she flusters as the miser slumps in his chair grumbling at the fact, all he wanted was to drink his coffee in peace without any of this.  
"what makes you think I would spend precious money on clothes because you think Lily's fashion is bad?" the waterfall nin questions with a glare behind the mask and hood while Lily nods in agreement and Stacy just increases her anger to a very annoyed pout and hip grab fixed with an all weight to one foot stance in defence of the money hungry mans question.

"like I said, she does everything for us and asks for nothing in return. She deserves to be treated to Something" she snaps while Lily sighs through her nose and disappears behind the counter to put the food into the oven or wok, Kakuzu scratches the back of his head and glances at Lily just happily doing her job. "she looks happy enough with what she's doing?" he retorts as the black haired girl glances over at them innocently before slowly disappearing so she can't be dragged any further into the conversation which didn't work as Stacy picks her up from behind the counter and holds a firm grip on her collar.

"look at her! She's being working so hard these past few days under our control, don't forget she also got blown up and was in a coma for 4-5 days! She needs pampering" Lily's eyebrow twitches towards this, they where making her sound like some kind of pet, her lavender eyes piercing the green elusive pair for him to do something to shut her up before Lily really did take the 'pet' comments to heart.

"ARG, fine but this comes out of Your bounty money" the miser hisses watching Stacy drop Lily onto the floor without much concern for her damage and runs away shrieking with glee, Kakuzu helps the smaller girl up to her feet shakily as she mumbles about it hurting. "are you okay?" he questions as she stumbles slightly to a stool and sits down quietly rubbing and hissing at her bruised tailbone.

"I think so…sorry Kakuzu-sama" Lily smiles getting up and starting to pull at the food to set it out on the table outside, the miser following rather confused.  
"sorry about what?" he questions as she blinks and glances at him.  
"being in your way all the time, now I've gone and started wasting your money…" she mumbles putting the plates down but he just gives her an awkward stare.

"Stacy is the one wasting my money, besides I think you deserve some kind of reward anyway" Lily shrugs at this giving the miser a quick cuddle and soft thanks for forgiving her and leaves back to her room where Hidan had been hiding for some time for only a moment he glares at her from on the bed making her shake her head slightly and steal the bathroom for a shower, scrubbing her hair as she walks out to looks up at Hidan who should have yelled at her by now. "you okay, Hidan-sama?" Lily enquires with a raised brow but the silence is broken, perhaps she should have kept her mouth shut and enjoyed him being quiet.

"I'm fucking fine bitch face!" he snaps bitterly while the girl steps to her wardrobe and gives a grimace sound.  
"what happened to my clothes!?" she yelps taking out her favourite shirt and staring through the hole, Hidan can't help but snigger at this but lily found none of this funny as now she had nothing to wear but her dress she Only wore on Special occasions. Giving a defeated growl she runs into the bathroom and puts the kimono on which was long and black with white roses that floated up the side, Stacy bounds in and squeaks at the young girl waking Hidan up from his groggy sleep a few hours later.

"you look adorable Lily-san!" she giggles "we are going shopping tomorrow, wear that!" she laughs again leaving the room while Lily just scowls at the door picturing her self strangling Stacy to the brink of psychotic laughter leaving her throat.  
"nice dress bitch face" the albino grins pulling her back from the land of dreams and her eyes turn to look at the slick back brat on her bed, shaking her head she gets onto the opposite side of the bed to try sleep.

Ruined again by Hidan shifting closer to her and sitting just inch's from her turned back, with a groan she sits up onto her elbows and looks at Hidan. Over the week she had become used to his presence being so annoyingly close and so just ignored it unless he got too close and attempts to touch her in some way.  
"what is it Hidan-sama?" she enquires as the Jashinist slides downwards to lie down next to her.  
"I'm fucking bored" he mutters looking at her with a scowl.  
"why don't you pray or sacrifice someone then?" she enquires with a raised brow.

"can I sacrifice you?" the Jashinist questions with an interested tone alarming the woman into shuffling slightly, he grins like a Cheshire cat at this and laughs. "fuck, your too fucking easy to frighten bitch face" he howls through laughter but she scowls and turns on him with her claws ready, tackling him she starts to thud his chest while he puts his arms up in an attempt to protect himself.  
"it is not funny!" she squeaks as he finally grabs her wrists and pins them at her sides as she struggles angrily, Hidan still sniggering in amusement at how weak she was but backs off when she summons her puppets forth from where ever they hide and ready their weapons.  
"calm down bitch face you'll kill your self, seriously" he sniggers shifting back on the bed only to find her following him with murderous intent, she herself bursts into laughter at the sight of his alarmed expression.

"you're too easy to scare Hidan-sama" she laughs in a mimic voice while the Jashinist watches the puppets make their way to where ever they came from once again, with a scowl he pounces her while she is still vulnerable and glares into her lavender eyes with fiery crimson orbs. "calm down, seriously" she mimics again with a innocent smile watching the pale man gape his nostrils and suddenly make a 'harking' sound sending fright down her. "you wouldn't DARE!" she yelps watching a swig of drool creep from his lips towards her mouth foolishly gaped.  
Outside everybody jumps when a screech is heard and then thundering of footsteps as Hidan comes into the living room wiping his mouth and cackling, Lily comes in with her fiercest puppet behind her.

"that was the most disgusting thing EVER!" they screech's like a banshee sending chakra strings that freeze the Jashinist into place, everyone as well as the leader watching as the immortal squirms in horror watching the puppet come ever closer with something dripping from the hand. "take this! Super wet finger!!" she yelps as the albino yelps at the puppet shoving the wet finger in his ear and twisting it to Lily's delight.

"eww, Jashin no stop it!!" he pleads as she folds her arms still twitching her fingers to keep Hidan still and control the puppet.  
[please wash my wood and polish it after this…] the puppet mumbles as she only nods and smiles again deviously at the albino still trying to break the binds.

"that will teach you to spit in my mouth…oh and if you think you're sleeping in the room you can forget it" she snaps defiantly before releasing the binds and taking her puppet with her out of the room, the albino drops over clutching his ear in disgust as everyone watches either disgusted or amused. In the morning Lily steps forth to see that Hidan had went to sleep by the door, murmuring she kicks him startling his happy looking sleep as he glances up at her walking away with a smug smirk on her face.  
In town Stacy drags the Suna nin around the entire city to look in every shop and try on every item of clothing possible and for a break they ate Dango's in a little shop on the corner, they had been getting a lot of attention from men in the area but Stacy was the only one really react to them with a wave or smile. Later they where joined by the boys who only saw Stacy sitting on her own looking bored, coming over they peer around then down at her.  
"where's Lily?" they question as she just sighs broadly.

"she went into that shop to buy something" she points towards a black building with spiders and other things dangling around on it, moments later she comes out looking very happy with her self and a black bag in toe. Before turning swiftly to run towards an art's shop to buy more things, Stacy twitches her eyebrow slightly at this and pouts. "we where supposed to buy her Real clothes, instead I think I have some how managed to revert her into a Goth / Punk / Emo….thing" she grumbles with a scowl seeing lily bound back from the art shop with another large bag, she smiles happily and then glances at the guys.

"are we going to go look at lingerie now?" she murmurs seeming bored as Stacy bounds upon her with a happy shriek, curiously the men follow them into the shop ignoring the strange looks they got. Itachi being one of the only people to just dip his head right back into his cloak and stick very close to Stacy and Lily when passing the bra section.  
Kisame grins at a rather flimsy looking swimming cosy and Hidan covers his eyes yelping about all of this being against his religion, Stacy holds up one bra but Lily just looks at it then mumbles.  
"its only made of strings…I told you I'm not wearing something that has little to nothing…that just looks like its been tied together in a failed attempt of a fish net…" she mumbles as Hidan dares to peek and looks right at her holding the bra up to her chest and scowling at Stacy, again he covers his eyes and curses in horror at all of this.

"what about this?" Lily questions holding up a red padded bra with black netting, Stacy nods and gives a delighted expression. "ok I have a new bra…I'll just get the panties that match…can we go now? Before Kakuzu has a heart attack, Hidan starts cutting down the shop and Sasori starts raping the manikins?…Itachi stop stretching those pants….Kisame take that off!" Lily gasps as all eyes turn to see the shark nin blushing a vibrant purple and removing the swim suit's frilly bra, face flushed with embarrassment she trots out the shop after buying the clothes and piles them into a puppet she had left outside. Jumping onto its back she happily starts to let it lumber her across the street.  
"you made a turtle?" Stacy questions watching it shift its head out and snap its jaw to her amusement, Lily grins and turns to look at Hiruko trailing behind.

"yep…it was influenced to me on a mission…" she grins as the puppet seems to fume in anger at the sudden statement, Deidara laughing in all amusement at this after resembling that faithful day. Back at the base Lily piles out her bags into the room and starts packing everything away while Hidan was sacrificing some poor soul to Jashin. As usual he walked in with blood covering every inch of him and throws the bloody articles onto a sheet at a corner, she had trained him to her pleasure to put it on that and not the floor. She could never be sure if it was his blood or that of his latest victim but she never really wanted to know what he did exactly in that sound proof room that always had the symbol splashed all over it. Lily was very excited and could barely sleep that night either, tomorrow she would get to go into the Jashinist world again and learn some more about the religion and the tests to get into it.

While he prayed she would sneak over and glance over his shoulder carefully to read its contents eagerly, Hidan would glance from the corner of his eye now and again but other than that he kept his mind on the book and nothing else. Sometimes he could catch her mumbling under her breath some of the words to her self repeatedly trying to pronounce it, afterwards Hidan would be ready to put the book away only to find that her pale hand would reach over him and take it followed by a swift scurry to the other side of the bed to hunch over and read the book to her self.

"oi bitch face I want to go to fucking sleep put out the shitty light!" he mutters turning over to find that she had in-fact fallen sleep already with the book under one of her outstretched hands and one half of her face snuggled tightly into the covers. "fucking…" he mutters putting out the light and getting back into the four post bed, eyes slightly open to stare at the girl mumbling under her breath to his amusement. "bitch face…" he rolls his eyes and looks away again to try sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Bursting up from the bed with a grin she grabs a shower and then plays the waiting game by sitting in her room innocently working on the puppets until Hidan comes in ready to pray, a squeal in her mind as he sits down and does the usual to get ready. Secretly she to begins getting ready as she began the short and simple ritual secretly behind the bed when he is away with it and is thrown through an odd portal only to ends up spat out close to the room she had to enter.  
Hidan walks past stopping to look at her getting up from the ground randomly from out of no where without warning, his fine white eyebrow raising to look at her still in the same mask and clothes from before.  
Veronica and Chad appear in a panic to Hidan and drag him off in the confusion, Lily follows to see someone's ritual had taken a nasty turn and now there was a very large circle with everyone stabbing and slicing at each other. Lily stares at the blood fest gob smacked before the 3 come over to her with a cunning smirk.

"hey ohm….what ever your name is…think you can get them to stop before Lord Jashin see's?" Chad questions rather urgently as Lily creeps closer to the circle, she starts shouting for them to stop but no one listens until her voice thunders an echo of loud proportion through the building.  
"quit fighting before Lord Jashin finds out and kills and eats your souls!" Lily yells to the silence of everyone, a pin could have been heard dropping as she rubs her head and gives a short 'heh'.

"quit stabbing each other, Jashin….what if he saw this? I doubt he would be very happy" Lily says in a cunning voice making them pull their knives out and back off away from each other, Lily shrugs and turns only to make an odd sound when a sword is shot right through her stomach; she didn't take it very well, she turns and looks around her self thanking in her mind that she could not die because of her stance in the red circle. Luck was on her side for once in some time.  
"who ever threw that better own up…" Lily begins with a nice enough voice making some scowl in respite while others just grin in amusement at the small girl trying to act tough.

"why the hell should we listen to some bitch in a mask?" one hollers at her as Lily tenses up and grips the side of her cloak, some nod in agreement; The men suddenly stops short with terror in their eyes as a gust of air wisp at them and the pale woman whom is still masked appears in front of them making them almost fall over.  
"because _I'm not __locked_ _up in here with you, your locked up in here with __me_and if you don't listen to me; I will _rip_ your heart out and _Feed_ _it to You_" Lily snarls in a bitter tone sending shivers down their spines and making them back off further into a corner, the grip on her cloak releasing as her hand slowly reaches up and yanks the sword from her lower torso.

The wound and clothes fix and heal on their own as she throws it into the hands of the owner making him quiver, Lily storms off and sits down in the darkest corner she could find to be alone for a moment. Hidan, Chad and Veronica stare wide eyed at the woman then to the men trying to gather them selves after the horrifying ordeal.  
The Zealot walks over to the masked woman slowly and looks at her sitting with her prayer book reading it to herself, nails dug into the leather front. Lily looks up from the book closing it gently and standing up before bowing to Hidan. "forgive me for the outburst, it was uncalled for" Lily stays with her head bowed until Hidan sighs making her look up at him and see his red eyes roll.

"I think the outburst is better than what Lord Jashin could of done if he saw that, trust me he isn't the best of people to make angry" Hidan smirks before walking away to speak to the others, her eyes look between her own hands and the priest before coming through for the next part of their rituals. After the next set of prayers everyone gathers to find a new group has entered the room, Hidan scowls defensively towards the leader of the group; Lily sits in a corner reading her book and ignoring the new occupants as a man calls out a name that the women from each group seem to swoon over.

Someone steps close to her table but she ignores it and keeps flicking pages and scanning every word, a posh cough makes her roll her eyes and peer up at him. The odd man smirks then sits down quickly with a woman at each shoulder, Lily peers at him with a raised brow before looking back down at the book.

"hey, hey, do you know what day it is today?" the man quirks rather excited and eager towards the masked woman, she keeps her eyes glued to the book.  
"Tuesday?" Lily answers bluntly earning a slight mutter from the man but gets over it quickly.  
"wrooong, sorry! The correct answer is, the day I met the most beautiful looking woman ever" Lily flicks the page unmoved from his words then she looks up at him, a smile behind the mask then looks to the girl at his shoulder.  
[what the heck are you talking about, in which era?!] Lily thinks looking at the rather aged man trying to cheaply womanize everyone around him.  
"eh? What is this? Just a moment could it be that you, my lovely…you mentioned it was Tuesday and not to my comment towards you?" he gasps rather urgently earning a blunt rise from Lily's mask to look at his bright blue eyes.  
"it's cause you fancy me and are shy right?! You didn't speak to me at all until now, and your reaction to the word 'fancy'….you are so honest, you're so cute!" he shouts loudly making Lily stop reading and become frustrated and irritated by the comment and conclusion.

[and just how did you reach that conclusion?! Is this guy an idiot…did his brain get over-heated?!] Lily twitches her eyebrow and upper lip but her disgusted look is hidden behind the mask, the man stares curiously at her.  
"even if…I had to fancy someone due to some kind of mistake…that person…wouldn't be someone who makes no effort despite being so unskilled just because he's famous or whatever" Lily bitterly replies trying to consume her anger by biting her lip and reading more of the books passages to no avail.  
"_it wouldn't be a half-hearted idiot like you!!_" Lily snarls bitterly again the women at his shoulders and the mans follower gasp as the moronic idiot looks at her shocked then gasps out in delight.

"just now…I felt love in that!" everyone's heads flop and tear drops appear as his eyes sparkle like diamonds "going so far as to use hurtful words…to point out my own weaknesses to me so that I'll be reborn better!" the man jumps up with a clenched fist and dazzle in his eyes, everyone nod in awe at his 'brilliance'.  
[someone please break this idiot's head!] Lily stares at him now twitching with confusion, anger and everything else that she could describes as emotions.  
"you want me to turn into a great man before eating me deliciously, you're the most astonishing woman I have ever met!" the man over joys but Lily on the other hand stands up and closes her book ready to kill the man if it wasn't for the albino calling her.

The irritating man glares behind him at the zealot now beckoning Lily to him.  
"hey what ever your name, is it's time to group up for a talk about this ritual" Hidan calls to the mysterious woman's delight, she bounds over to the albino and cheerily smiles at him behind her mask, Hidan smirks then looks the way they're walking.

"I did ignore him when he came in but it only made him more fired up and that really annoyed me…and so I thought that he wouldn't know himself to be an idiot if he wasn't told so and so I did but in the end it made things more complicated and bothersome" Lily mutters looking to the man staring at her with Hidan, she had spotted his scowl even before turning to see he had changed it to a smile to seem friendly in front of her.

"I was even excited over getting this far in the rituals on my first time as well, I wonder if that idiot is going to keep making eyes at me" Lily sighs looking at Hidan who seems tense, he mumbles to himself then looks at her with a smirk.  
"I'll stay with you when I'm free, he doesn't like me very much anyway; in exchange though…" Hidan stops and looks at Lily who blinks curiously at him, Hidan blushes slightly then tries to look away from her.

"what's your real name?" Lily looks at him then nods with a bright yet shy smile on her face, then horror; she needed a name and Now!  
"ohm just call me…Celena" Lily lies then looks at both groups curiously, confused by how all the doors magically led to this one room; her eyes follow a carpet up to a large wooden door.  
"so…care to explain this?" Lily quirks staring at Hidan who had gotten over his blush, he looked rather irritated so she decided to silently read her book instead. Eerie voice's of Lord Jashin speak up around the large hall where the priest stands getting everyone but Lily's attention, Hidan elbows her in the shin as she looks around to see everyone kneeling; dropping down instantly to the floor she gives a short 'heh' to the scowling Hidan.

"pray towards me with a single thought or feeling" the voice commands and everyone obeys, Lily unsure of what to actually pray about thinks about it before standing up like everyone else to see what to do next.  
Lord Jashin's voice booms again asking people to say what they said, Lily looks around as Hidan urges her to speak up.  
"Empty Conversations filled with empty words" Lily says secretly staring at the man from before, Lord Jashin becomes silent everyone looks about awkwardly as she turns to look at Hidan.

"did I say something wrong?" she whispers only to be replied to with an unsure shrug from the albino, some flinch when his voice speaks again.  
"interesting prayers, Jared your group is next to pray" Lily turns quickly stalking past Jared who smirks at her sending chills down her body as she leans against a wall, a strange voice appears in her head.

[Celena…] a voice echo's as if wanting her to follow, her eyes squint as she looks around then up at the door partly open. [Celena……] Lily steps closer to the stairs and looks about, everyone was busy praying to have noticed her. The masked woman starts to creep closer to the door and puts an ear to the wooden frame to listen closely, something is inside the room moving. [Celena, come here] the door creaks a little making her uneasy but curious, stepping backwards she slides her hand along the door and opens it. Sneaking inside the door slams shut while the Suna nin pulls at it but it doesn't open, something moves inside the room and through the darkness creeping her out slightly.

"w-who's there?" Lily stutters staying leaned against the oak door nervously as the thing comes closer to her.  
"don't be alarmed…Lord Jashin wanted a private word with you…" a familiar voice speaks through the darkness, Lily's eyes squint to try see them.  
"about what…?" what seems to be the priest from before moves closer and pushes her forward to find the room light up in a red glow, the Jashinist symbol appears upon the walls, floor and ceiling all around her; her body freeze's suspended in mid air partly in fright and partly because of the circles power.  
[you want to become a full Jashinist?] Lord Jashin questions through her head making her relax for a moment, she looks about in a panic at her body unnaturally floating.  
"w-will it hurt?" Lily asks nervously managing to finally control her levitating form to float into a sitting position, Lord Jashin's voice seems surprised about it.  
[you truly are a strange follower, I've never heard anyone ask if it will hurt…do you fear pain?] Lily looks down then at the symbols, a knife seems to be floating close by in the symbols control as if taunting her for its own amusement.

"its not pain that I fear, it's immortality" Lily answers earning a rather amused laugh from the priest which is silenced when Lord Jashin makes an irritated sound.  
[what is there to fear about immortality? You can li---] Lord Jashin is interrupted by the masked woman who looks rather sad behind the mask.#  
"but what's immortality when everyone you come to like grows older, what if you become sick of being immortal and all the pain you have to go through?" Lily questions through the silence while the symbols around the room seem to dim their tint.  
[you have your faith and your god, me Lord Jashin to keep you company] Lord Jashin replies in a plain tone, Lily just flusters in thought about the entire thing.  
"but is that true happiness? In all due respect Sir Lord Jashin, everything you hold dear to you has to end, but if you don't end and everything around you does…then what can you truly hold onto?" Lily questions to no answer making her urge to carry on her conclusion.

"I believe you do exist in the hope and minds of the people around you, I respect that everyone here has lost a lot so come to you to feel like they are precious. So precious that immorality is their way of keeping their worth alive but why do you want them to hurt themselves in offer towards you? Surely their love and unyielding loyalty is strong enough…" Lily reasons deeply with herself while Lord Jashin remains to be heard on her conclusion, she glances around expecting Lord Jashin to say at least something.  
[I have never met someone who thinks like you, you're strange; even in the eyes of true immortality you question it?] the symbols drop along with Jashinist clothing and pendant surprising Lily and the priest.

[you are the first Jashinist to truly pray to my beliefs, but not for immortality…you have earned to be part of my elite Jashinist. Prove to me that you can stay loyal to me and by my side until you part, don't ruin that trust. It has a fine line] Jashin speeches in a peculiar tone as Lily peers at the priest in wide eyes and seeming rather miffed at his gods decision, the woman in the mask bows to Lord Jashin before heading to the now unlocked door. Lily places her necklace on and ties her priest symbol to her waist while reattaching her head band around it neatly. Lily bows before the room in an attempt to thank Lord Jashin before vacating the room with the priest still inside.  
[Celena…I have a great interest in her, she is very strange] Lord Jashin murmurs to the priest.

Outside Lily peers around for the albino to find him having a bickering argument with Jared, Lily walks over curiously and when they see her they run over scowling, Lily stares at them rather confused.  
"there you are! Where did you disappear to?" Jared asks in a rather worried tone where as Hidan just glares bitterly, both men's eyes flow down to the new belt and necklace.  
"where did you…" Hidan starts rather surprised by the new items in her possession, Chad and Veronica appear over to look.  
"whoa! So Lord Jashin really did make you one of his highest subjects? Thought they where joking but I dunno what to say..." Chad starts looking the masked woman up and down, Lily rubs the back of her head laughing softly.

"I don't think its that big of a deal…" Lily begins only to be stopped by posh chuckles making her glare behind her mask.  
"but it is a big deal! You're the first Jashinist of this rank I've seen up close, your kind stay above and watch down on us; basically you're the equivalent of Lord Jashin's right hand angel or matriarch" Jared smugly enquires as Lily stares at Hidan seeming rather distant at this moment in time.  
"Hidan-sama…can you ohm translate….that?" Hidan only looks at her blankly while Lily blinks before looking at her necklace, black and red where as everyone else's was silver.  
"I have to go…" Hidan turns and walk away disappearing into the shadows.  
Lily darts the opposite way swiftly and escapes into the real world where the room is still empty and Hidan hadn't woken just yet to her luck.  
Lily scampers around trying to grab anything possible to take an innocent form, Lily shuffles about the room before bounding onto her bed again. Pretending to be resting peacefully with headphones in and eyes closed, cut off from everything around her.

Lily's eyes slowly open and she lazily peers over at the men in the doorway, bouncing straight off onto the cold wooden floor on her feet softly. Their mouths move but she can't hear them until she removes the headphones to hear them, the albino scowling with annoyance at Lily who blinks as if to question him into repeating himself from his side of the room.

"I said; go fuck off somewhere else, us guys need this fucking room" he repeats bitterly at the emotion confused woman, something changed in her face that instant second, Lily's eyes narrow.

"shut your screaming howler…Hidan-sama" the young woman softly speaks but her eyes portray searing rage sending nothing but fear into each and every one of the men around her. With nothing more than that she disappears into the unknown leaving them frozen to the spot, hair standing on end; Hidan stares for a moment before screaming insanities so loud the entire base almost shake. Still consumed in fake anger Lily jumps onto the living room single seat and grabs out a book that had been left lying, her eyes slowly start to shut as her head flops back and the book is placed over her face making a large huffing sound until she feels relaxed enough to flop her body weight everywhere it likes.

[I'm an official Jashinist!! This is amazing…] Lily's draped arm flops down so its dangling limply off with the finger tips almost meeting the carpeted flooring. The young Suna nin begins to nestle in the arm chair quietly reading the small book alone in the room with the T.V on silently playing on a random music channel, Itachi and Kisame walk past and stop to see how peaceful the living room was for once and decide to take advantage of the moment and perch down on the large sofa. Kisame takes the remote from the small coffee table and switches the channel to a soap, others pile into watch the T.V as well until eventually everyone was in the room.

Lily had gone into a daydream about her new found power and hadn't realised her eyes where still glued straight across the room to the once empty chair where unluckily the masochist had taken refuge, his crimson eyes begin to glare at her expecting Lily to say something. When her eyes become focused again she stares at the albino sleepily before turning her head to stare at the ceiling, the room light is blocked out moments later by the Jashinist head.

"Hidan-samaaa~ you're blocking out the sun…" Lily murmurs trying to push him away before sighing and glancing up at him again. "something wrong?" the girl questions sitting up to peer at him with a raised eyebrow, the masochist had actually been very quiet the entire time after she had told him to shut up. The albino scowls even angrier than before then points at his lips, all emotions fuming while a curious smile churns on Lily's face.  
"you…can't speak…ohm yeah I can fix that. But err give me a reason" Lily decides looking rather happy about Hidan's 'improvement' except for him who glares before turning to Kakuzu leaving the room. The woman sighs and stands up to be face to face with Hidan, she stares at him before raising one hand.  
"you still didn't give me a reason to release your mouth, but I guess I like your loud mouth" Lily murmurs with a quirky smile before tapping his lip so his jaw finally drops, Hidan clutches his jaw and shifts it from side to side in his fingertips and palm; Lily disappears back onto the coach lazily, ready to ignore anything he was to say this time.

"dam bitch, do that again and I'll fucking stab my scythe through your fucking body and see how long you fucking live" Lily looks at him rather bored, her hand raises up as he bolts away.

"remember I can easily take it back from you Hidan-sama, watch your tone" Lily winningly threatens towards the masochist ready to out burst again but deciding against it. After a short and boring night watching the T.V. the seamstress had gone back to her bed and would twist her head blankly to look over at Hidan now and again then at the book on his bed side table, waiting until he is asleep she makes a smug smile and sneaks over. Grabbing the book swiftly and running away back to her side of the bed and finds where she had left off to read it from, enthralled in the book she doesn't realise Hidan had woken up and was now staring at her hunched over his prayer book making interested expressions and smiles.

[I don't get why you like reading that book over and over again] Hidan murmurs inwardly with his eyes half open, jumping slightly when she replies to him.  
"I like reading about Lord Jashin, there's nothing wrong with that" Lily whispers keeping her eyes to the book.  
[…why don't you just go through all of my fucking stuff while you're at it bitch face!] Hidan had to be sure he wasn't just imagining things.  
"its not like I'm going to rip the pages off or burn it Hidan-sama…" Lily murmurs flicking a page, Hidan now sitting up with a frown and then a squint eyebrow.  
[you could have fucking asked for permission bitch face] he demands as the young woman rolls her eyes and shuts the book, her thumb rubbing the front cover softly.  
"like you would give it to me if I asked" Lily smiles finally looking at him through the darkness, Hidan murmurs quietly to himself.  
"sorry if you don't like me touching the book" Lily whispers putting it in the middle of the bed for him to reach for, Hidan grumbles again staring away from her.  
[you can use the book but if I find it fucking ripped or fucking scratched I'll kick your heathen ass bitch face! seriously] he snaps as Lily blinks and looks at him, a faint smile crossing her as she nods.

[by the way, what do you mean you like my voice?] the albino questions out of his usual infamous tone as her eyes widen and her cheeks tinge a gentle pink at the question.  
"ah well…I suppose the base isn't the same without you yelling every swear word possible" Lily laughs as Hidan grins laying back down and getting comfy.  
[dam right it isn't bitch face!] Hidan grins as Lily looks at him while rolling her eyes and smiling before snuggling her self down and cuddling into the hot water bottle on her stomach in the shape of a Akatsuki cloud.


	5. Chapter 5

By morning Lily walks in after making her own breakfast to sit, Hidan whispering to the others before they all look at her with strange glares.  
[make me a grilled cheese sandwich woman!] they seem to all mutter in their minds, Lily looks at them again and smirks.

"make it your selves" she mumbles as they gasp and whisper further to the albino, shaking her head she munches further into her food peacefully for once, in the other world Lily leans into an arm chair drifting into a feeling of safeness in the company of the silence and book in her hands, only moments later the door bursts open letting in an echoing racket that startles the daydreaming woman. She doesn't flinch how ever, simply she slides the book down and looks over at the masochist entering the room in anger. He stares at her then simply rolls his eyes not bothering to look over twice at the meaningless woman, Lily slides up into a sitting position with her hair slightly fluffed at the back while Hidan peers through the library books. Hidan peers over with a disunited scowl at the chair, his pupils starting to dilate as he considers lopping the masked woman's head off.

"why did you become a Jashinist anyway?" Hidan randomly asks now sitting closer to her, Lily looks up from her book then shrugs but tries to keep calm around his angered monotone.  
"its an interesting religion" Lily replies twiddling with her necklace in her hand and shutting the book, placing it to the side she opens another one to read.  
"this all you do, read?" Hidan raises his white eyebrow and looks at the book as she skips through it quickly, she does this several times before making a disgruntled sound.  
"none of these books are different, besides I literary have an eternity to read right? May as well find a way to make use of it" Lily chirps slotting the books away then peering round for any more that took her eye yet they all seemed the same making her rather disappointed, sitting back down in the chair next to Hidan she looks at him.  
"why did you become a follower?" Lily asks leaning closer to him, Hidan turns his eyes to glance away from eye contact.  
"felt close to Lord Jashin" the albino replies plainly as the masked woman pouts from behind it not satisfied with the answer but peers around the library again.

"know where I can find more books? You know ones for advanced Jashinist?" Hidan rolls his eyes then shrugs, his head finally turning to stare at her, a scowl on his face.  
"you shouldn't wear a mask in here, its not respectable in front of Lord Jashin. Especially during prayers" Hidan states pointing to her mask, Lily turns her head away trying to switch the conversation.  
"you seem angry with me…" she looks at her pale hands and not him while he mutters.  
"just sick to death of hearing Jared talking about woman and bad mouthing me" the albino snarls crossing his arms much like a little kid would when he didn't get what he wanted.  
"just ignore him, at least you're the better Jashinist" Lily replies looking to see Hidan not entirely convinced by it as she sighs. "I mean what's he got? Money and chicks, what in Jashin is that going to do? Its not like Lord Jashin-sama himself needs money" he laughs as he smiles faintly in amusement, Lily grins thinking about it and then blinking.  
"besides at least you became immortal looking your best, have you seen his crows feet?" she whispers sniggering softly with Hidan at the thought, speaking of the devil, Jared walks in with his 'followers' as she groans quietly at him seeing her and making his way over with a cocky smile.

Two new girls following him this time and stopping near the table. "Hello there, would you care to join us over at the Other table for tea?" he questions watching her stand up and pick up the books, Hidan staring at her as if pissed off or perhaps jealous of something.  
"sorry but thanks for the offer" she mumbles putting them back into their slots and then walking away from them, stopping and turning to look at the albino still sitting about.  
"are you coming Hidan-sama?" the raven haired woman asks as he blinks questioningly while standing up and grinning at Jared before taking quick strides to catch up, Lily mumbling in thought.  
"why would I drink tea? Its not like anything you eat here is real…and if it were I wouldn't have any of it with someone like him" Lily complains to no one in particular while Hidan crumbles his brow and watches to find Jared following them, Lily had noticed and stops to look at a portrait of a random priest.

"play along Hidan-sama" Lily whispers starting to walk again while taking Hidan's fingers and intertwining with her own, that stopped the annoying pursuer in his tracks. Turning a sharp corner Lily peeks secretly round the corner grinning at Hidan after making sure he defiantly hadn't started following them again. Hands still holding a sudden squeeze reminds her to let go, ending in a rather slow unclasp of hands. Lily blushing under her mask as she walks away quickly while shortly waving at him, the albino says nothing and stares at his hand still rather warm from holding her own.

Lily leans against a wall making sure no one else is around and sighs, everything was going smoothly in some ways while others show rather bumpy roads, feeling stressed about having to run away from that idiot Jared wasn't part of her plans of becoming a Jashinist. Keeping secrets from Hidan was the only thing she had thought about as it wasn't like she could tell him who she was. It would only cause problems, speaking of problems they would probably want food now on the other side, focusing her energy Lily awakes with a deep inhale of air and to peer round in a dizzy manner, good the room was empty as she picks her self up and leaves into the cold hallway shuddering as she goes.  
At least the kitchen was compactly fixed after Deidara's mishaps, the food still tasted strange though (it was bitter) not that anyone seemed to notice but her, Lily ignores the Uchiha in the corner as usual guarding his Dango's from everyone, although it was amusing that he would actually make a noise if you reached a hand to him while he ate.

"hi Itachi-sama, watcha eating?" Lily muses to the male as he gives a disgruntled murmur devouring the last of his first Dango hungrily, she rolls her eyes taking to the frying pan and bowls.  
"pasta tonight, anything in particular you would like with it?" she questions to try break the silence but Itachi says nothing as usual and keeps to staring at his food while Lily takes to the cupboards.  
"tuna…" he almost whispers to Lily's surprise at him actually replying before s replies with a smile and a blushed head tilt.  
"okay…but I don't think tuna pasta on its own sounds good" she advises turning on the stove for the food and getting it started, a new voice chants this time.

"Tobi wants cheese with his!" the childish voice calls playfully to the cook who hands him paper and a pad with a short list all so suddenly.  
"Tobi-sama do me a favour and go around asking everyone what they want with their pasta please, good boy" Lily smiles tilting her head again to the childish mans agreement, her attention going back to Itachi, sneaking closer she taps his shoulder and reaches the opposite way snatching up one of his Dango's and walking away as if nothing happened.

"…hn?!" the Uchiha looks twice at his now single Dango then at Lily munching into one with a cheeky grin on her face, eyebrow twitching at her but she ignores him and giggles mischievously.  
Tobi bumbles in looking rather disorientated while handing her the note, she nods reading it off before paying any mind to Tobi. "what happened to you?" she questions while the childish missing nin wobbles about until leaning on a wall, he mumbles something behind his mask momentarily before replying to Lily.  
"Hidan has moved back in with Kakuzu after hours of irritating him about it" this sudden news puts Lily in a shocked manner as the Uchiha secretly smiles inwardly. [told them eating My Dango's would be bad luck]

The Suna nin turned her back and shrugged trying to act indifferent about the fact of which the albino had pulled, at the dinner table the usual loud eating and talking was used until Stacy ruined it.  
"how are you taking your break up?" she whispers as Lily turns her head sharply but doesn't take a threatening mood, eating a little more of her sushi she replies.  
"we where never dating like I've said about, lets see, a hundred times?" the raven haired woman rolls her eyes snatching up another bit of rice in her chopsticks and nibbling on the end.  
"so you've said but, you must feel a little lonely now as you have the room to your self" she whispers again but Lily shrugs and laughs shortly to Stacy in amusement.  
"quite the opposite actually, it will be great having my Own room with No one in it but me. Ah I can see it now…I can sing all I like, make as much noise as I like and do my own thing without fear of that clumsy Jashinist fool breaking or ruining it. It'll be as sweet as stealing Itachi's Dango's and getting away with it" Lily laughs happily leaning back lazily and finishing her water and standing up to clear it away.

"if you excuse me I have to sterilise and sort out my room" she states skipping away as the Akatsuki could swear a heavenly light of joy fell where she walked with a large smile on her face.  
"she's taking it so well…" Stacy blinks turning back to the table to eat what's left of her own food, Hidan stayed silent clearly uninterested by any of it.  
"it's a charade if you ask me, give it a couple days and she'll be missing Hidan so much she'll be following him around like a sheep, un" Deidara butts in as others nod in agreement, a small vein in Hidan's forehead starting to throb at this statement.

"I doubt it, Lily hates company unless she has to" Stacy mutters looking bored now. "If we listen carefully she's singing…only a very happy Lily sings!" Stacy shrugs as the table goes silent to hear her actually singing in the kitchen to something weird. For those couple of days Lily would skip about smiling and laze around in her room playing with her puppets for once in ages, they where good company for her in a way. Although when she did go out to clean or cook the same irritating question stumbled in the back of her mind never giving her peace to think. [why did Hidan leave the room?]

Lily couldn't bring her self to talking about it because she knew the question would only cause problems, besides if she left it long enough, knowing Hidan, he would eventually start loud mouthing off about it when he felt like it.  
On the 4th day he finally slipped up into shouting it through an argument with Sasha just as the seamstress would keep mentally telling her self.  
"I don't fucking care if you fucking think me and that fucking bitch should be in the same room! I like my own fucking room where I wont get her annoying voice telling me what to do!!" he hisses bitterly while Lily stands listening from the door way with her arms crossed.

"why?! You obliviously have feelings for her!" Stacy snaps in anger as the Jashinist suddenly takes his anger out on a wall making it crack to Kakuzu's very unhappy expression.  
"bitch face is the most fucking annoying fuck I have ever had the unhappy fucking time getting to know, she is better off fucking running around the forest getting killed by some fucking animal!" Stacy gasps and so do others but with all this commotion they still hadn't seen the woman in statement standing right at the door watching.  
"Hidan-san!! Take that back, its not nice to lie like that you'll hurt someone's feelings!" this breaks the albino into clutching his three blade scythe and throwing it out and actually subconsciously pointing it right at Lily, all eyes trail to the woman in the door way for once standing emotionlessly watching.

"I mean everything I fucking say! That bitch deserves her fucking death, in-fact it fucking pisses me off that she is still walking around after that fucking explosion! Will she just fucking DROP DEAD for everyone's fucking sake?! She's so fucking weak its Pointless! seriously" his voice makes her jump several times into sinking back on her usually straight stance and inch backwards slightly wide eyed, everyone gasps as his flustered head turns to look at them still unknown of Lily. "you fucking heard me! There I fucking said how I fucking feel about that stupid bitch!" his voice dripping with venom until a pointed hand flows towards the door, Stacy has her mouth open as wide as possible at the sight.

"L…Lily…san…" her friend convulsive as Hidan up way upon his high horse turns to look right at the lavender eyes just staring at him without shifting or blinking, what scared the Jashinist into moving his weapon away was her lips slowly twitching until they curve into a smile.  
"Lily-san Don't---!" Lily's hand raises up her hand and shrugs keeping that faint smile, people ready to burst from their seats when she started crying or shouting in anger.

"it's fine, I know Hidan-sama is just being him self" she gives a forced laugh and then wafts her hand for them to sit down again, Hidan's crimson eyes shift wildly unsure if she where going to kill or stay like that. "besides, Hidan-sama is right isn't he? I should drop dead" she tilts her head smiling with a bubbly manner. "I'm probably the weakest excuse for a nin in this place, even Tobi is so much stronger than I am" she laughs bitterly as they shift further into their seats and even Stacy was mesmerised about her attitude.  
"that's why I've decided I'm going to start training again, its about time I stopped hiding behind my past" she smiles with her teeth shining under the light as she shrugs and clicks her fingers.  
"actually that's why I was here, I'm going to the battle room with a couple puppets so try not annoy me" she smiles again walking away out the room, Stacy struggles with her stuttering voice while Hidan seems stupefied.

"well she took that well…" Kisame mumbles but Stacy suddenly howls out at them making them jump.  
"that's what scares me the most! Who in their right mind just…smiles at what Hidan just said" she snaps in a girly high pitched voice ending up being the one to actually cry instead.  
Inside the battle room Lily stands fiddling with puppets and setting them up with weapons and things she had constructed them to take but never thought they would actually get to use them.  
[Lily-san are you sure about this? We think you might be stressing your self too soon] her largest puppet gasps with long black hair and a robe like that of Jashin him self, in-fact she had secretly made him after the dream.  
[Jashin-sama has a point, you might hurt your self] her snake and dog like puppet calls out as she gives her turtle mount puppet its final instalment of weaponry.

"that's the point in training! You need to hurt your self to learn how to fight. Remember 'fragment' is the battle cry to stop fighting, if I shout 'stop' you don't stop because that isn't the right word" Lily calls walking away and taking a stance on the other side of the large room and starting to stretch and warm up her chakra. "I haven't done this in so long so I'll be slightly rusty so don't laugh" she giggles starting to move them with special chakra so they could move on their own at their own decisions.

[fight well Lily-san] Jashin calls as Lily flicks some music on to get the mood just right before running towards the puppet trio, at first she jumps and covers a few simple hand seals for a fire move that they dodge with ease while 'Kryptonite' plays in the background. With a kick and a punch the puppets deflect her attacks easily sending her back against the solid floor, rolling across the ground she dodges a large scythe that flies out from Jashin and screeches across the ground with a scrape of steel. Flipping up onto her feet Lily runs straight at the turtle puppet and skips the sudden hook coming out of its mouth, a kunai slices her cheek when she ducks upon its back and creates a seal to use on its back but an axe is spun from her largest puppet forcing her to jump away and skid only to come face to face with Jashin's scythe blade that cuts her thigh as she gasps and sends her self quickly away from him.

[your attack and defence is good for someone starting after so long but it needs to be better if you expect to win on a mission] the bulkiest puppet comments with a laugh but Lily giggles and gets back up with her hand forming a seal.

"anima puppet Jutsu!" she yelps as a wooden snake lashes out from her long sleeve that lashes out and whips its way around the Jashin puppet, its large gapping mouth taking hold of his head and keeping a firm clamp as the puppetries forms a couple seals to send hidden wires to tie the constricted puppet up firmly.  
With a puff of smoke the snake disappears and Lily yanks the wire tightly to knock Jashin over with a happy grin of triumph but she does not stay still for long before the axe slices down at her arm barely missing her but leaves her with a rip in her plain shirt.  
[never take your mind away from a battle against more than one person!] the bulky puppet yells charging at her and using his retractable fist to attempt a far off punch but gasps when wooden spiders fly up the wire and into the hole of the launched fist.  
"and you shouldn't under estimate me!" she laughs this time taking into account his words to turn towards her turtle mount that had been contemplating a move against her, unknown to her people had grouped to watch Lily fight off the puppets.

[you should never take your mind from your enemy!] Jashin shouts kicking her right in the back and sending her flying to a wall with a small crack that echo's, for a moment Lily does not move as Stacy gets about ready to run in and stop the puppets her self. Slowly the woman's small frame moves to see her turtle stomping its way at her with its large iron jaw snapping to scoop her up for an attempt crush-lock, she wasn't going to wait and suddenly bursts up and starts to limp then bounce across the flooring making a click as she summons more wooden animals to attack each puppet.

"like I said I'm still learning" she laughs taking in the air she had lost as a rumble is heard of her mount suddenly spinning around in its shell with blades coming right for her, jumping to dodge she had forgotten that the turtle had a shock ability that zaps her with brute force across the battle ground.  
[give us the magic word when you feel defeated!] the bulky puppet yells getting a thrill from actually fighting for once, she laughs spitting blood from her mouth and slowly moving onto her knee's.  
"like I'm going to give in when me and my pets just got started, never wondered what my spiders have been up to!?" she cackles shakily moving to her feet and watching the puppet move and contract in horror as the spiders suddenly burst out from all places across the floor towards her to re-group.  
[what did you do?] the puppet questions in surprise as his limbs lock and he drops to his wooden knee's unable to carry his battle axe or enormous weight any longer.  
"my spiders have wooden wood worms that will do as I please with a little help from chakra control, of course they don't eat wood. Instead they slowly devour chakra in which I used to allow you access to movement!" she giggles as Sasori nods his head with an impressed expression across his usually bored features.

[one down, two to go] Jashin begins picking up his dismissed scythe and putting it to level with her stomach, there is a fast shackle and suddenly blades burst forth along with the largest blade of the scythe that flies towards her at fast speeds. Running she is captured around the waist to watch the dire consequences as the wire swirls around her body getting closer and closer with the blade itching to pierce her skin and draw blood.  
[got you!] Jashin laughs only to go silent she too returns a laugh and suddenly with a burst of smoke she turns into a snake and slithers across the ground as fast as possible away from his weapon as it contracts back into the blade.

Another burst of smoke is done as she hops backwards and forms more hand seals with a grin, she had forgotten so much of how fun fighting with her puppets had always been.  
"you take me too simply!" Lily calls forming the last seal while starting to run towards him and with one last burst of smoke she sits upon the back of a sabre tooth tiger that roars a menacing snarl, patting its head as it charges she jumps off its back in a spin and does another hand gesture. "ten thousand fang blast!!!" she screams out at the top of her lungs as the tiger screeches and pounces down upon the Jashin puppet bursting its gummed fangs into his body completely trapping him in the hard ground by the frame shoulders where as the smaller teeth stab into his wooden frame all across his body.  
Landing upon the ground she takes a heaved breath and rubs the blood dripping from her cuts away from her eye, a gasp leaving her mouth when the turtle mount launches its entire head out and clamps straight onto her body.

[got to admire a distraction Lily-san!] the puppet laughs as the puppet master cries out in pain at the heavy jaw lock on her body, of course she just hits her head down and smiles in victory.  
"two down one to go!" she yells as the Jashin puppet starts to lose all of its chakra through the fangs of the sabre which sucks it up like noodles, the fine blue line bursts out and hits Lily right in the head. Her mount retracts its mouth and shifts in fright of the blast as Lily gets up and clambers while tripping towards the discarded scythe. Some of Lily's chakra had been restored by taking it form the fallen puppets but her mount was going to be something to take down because of his armour, panting from blood loss and using so much energy she puts her hand up and smirks at the turtle.

"sorry but I'm gonna have to say fragment" with that the battle had stopped as she slumps onto her knee's and calls her puppet mount over to carry the two down for the count puppets.  
"not bad for a first day don't you think? I do think they went easy on me for after the battle axe slash though" she smiles petting the turtle's head and then glancing down at the gash before putting her hand over it and using any of the chakra left to heal some of it.  
[next time we wont go easy on you then] Jashin mumbles from the back of the turtle puppet but Lily just laughs with amusement.  
"you better not" she smiles cheerfully starting to walk towards the large door where some of the Akatsuki where standing. Wooden spiders storming up her legs and arms before disappearing all together along with the sabre tiger that looked rather saddened to have lost its fangs.

"I'm quiet impressed that you guys have such a high fighting standard, I bet if I used you all in a fight I could even beat a real criminal" she giggles before pausing for a moment. "perhaps I should go back to ninja school since everything that goes around now a days must be so much more different" she ponders seeming to just walk past them without much notice.

[not until you can do some kind of hand to hand without having to run away] the largest puppet stirs making her nod and grab out her sketch book in the small room where Sasori and her would work on their puppets when needed.  
"I'll start planning my new puppet for that then" Lily begins drawing and starts to search up animals.  
[why don't you use Skew, he was built for that] Jashin questions but Lily just shakes her head.

"I didn't know you knew him but I suppose my puppets instantly learn of all of my different puppets names. I haven't used him in some time, can't remember the last time we worked together but now that you mention him I kind of miss that crazy guy" curiously Stacy had came in to the living room where Lily sat studying and using the animal channel for idea's.  
"who haven't you seen in ages?" she enquires as others seem to have entered and were now glancing over the blue prints for a very strange looking puppet that seemed to have been built along time ago.

"my old partner, I wonder how that guy is now. Swear he must be collecting dust!" Lily laughs scribbling some idea's that could be used by an octopus."you had a thing with someone?" Stacy gasps and then Lily blushes and rubs her head laughing.  
"I wouldn't call it a thing, we where very close to each other though.  
The summon will probably turn the room grey hah" she smiles getting up and pointing to go to it outside in which everyone including Jashin follow to see, in the now slightly messy battle flooring where she lays out several patterns to summon Skew to her.  
After a few hand seals she sits down in a circle and starts to channel chakra through strange wooden cylinders around the circle, a net was soon created across the floor that seems to capture light and any other energy close by to use as a power source.

"I've never seen such a summoning circle…" Pein rubs his chin while Sasori nods and then glances at Kakuzu who cocks an eyebrow.  
"I have but…there is no way that he could have possibly taken his head out of his ass to Teach someone this…" the miser murmurs seeming rather astonished at the sight of this woman, Stacy blinks curiously.  
"who?" Sasori questions keeping his attention on the summoning where murmurings of chants can be heard under breath while throwing her own blood into the middle.

"a man from my time called Horlatno Nankeen" he mumbles and this shocks only some minds that knew of him, Stacy laughs and gives him a concocted grin.  
"Kakuzu-sama, Horlatno was her uncle! Lily's second name Is Nankeen!" she gasps as Kakuzu's elusive green eyes widen to full extent, head turning to stare at the young woman quiet happily sitting with grey fumes spewing from her mouth and chakra ducts on her finger tips out into the circle.  
"if that is true then with the right training she could become just as strong as he was if not stronger" the miser concludes getting a very interested mumble from the leader.

"didn't Horlatno Nankeen have something to do with a failed immortal practise ritual about 13 years ago?" Sasori questions getting a nod from both miser and leader. "does that also mean that we are looking at the person who he tried to use as a sacrifice to attempt it?" and with that they all blink and give a heavy and unsure nod.  
"perhaps…" Kakuzu mumbles as all heads turn to watch her mouth shut and the last of the smoke seeps away from her body, with that her body dropped down backwards as another smoke of a gentle pink starts to take its form around Lily and lift her up from the circle and into the midst's of the chakra pool.

Some give unsure movements whether that should stop the ritual now or let it keep going but the miser places an arm up and gives a reassuring grunt that she was in no danger, around the outside of the circle a flame bursts out and spirals upwards catching her on the way up where an orb seems to float aimlessly before descending down with Lily's own body before a burst of light blinds everyone. Crumpling her eyes light bursts through into her eyes as she peers around and groans out from the lack of chakra.

"did it work..?" she mumbles sitting up and glancing about while the others are still trying to get over their blinded state, something heavy props its self up from her body as she turns to come eye to eye with black orbs causing her to jump for a moment. "Skew-kun?" she questions as he blinks and leans back onto his knee's to glance around, a couple gasps along with a giggle pursue the moment as Lily glances to find her summon is topless on top of her.

[where am I??] the puppet questions rubbing his hair that seems to coat her top in dust as she squeal's and grabs him into a cuddle ignoring the situation, blinking he smiles and hugs her back.  
"Lily-san is pinned by a guy, get the camera" Sasha giggles with glee as the men just stare at the scene unsure of how to react, Lily just rolls her eyes and helps Skew up to his feet weakly.  
"it's not like he has 'bits'…" she mutters putting a discarded cloak around his frame and then checking him over for any kind of damage.  
"so who is this? He's cute…" Stacy giggles again stepping closer as Skew still looks around blankly trying to take in his new surroundings.  
"Skew-kun, Stacy" his black orb's change to look at the friend before giving an indifferent expression then staring at Lily blankly.

[and who are you?] the puppet questions with a raised brow making her blush and pout.  
"it's me, Lily?" she questions making the male widen his eyes and then grin grabbing her into a kind of dance stance with her leaning back into his hold on her heel.  
"I haven't seen you in sometime, you look just as beautiful as the first day we met" he flirts making her flush and jump up from his embrace in embarrassment.  
"and you're still much a womanizer!" she starts before he pouts and gives her a cuddle around the shoulders while keeping up a devious smirk.  
"who wouldn't be around you?" he laughs before letting her go to walk beside her, his puppet sense's tingling as he passes Sasori while keeping a topless pose and grin.


	6. Chapter 6

"so let me get this straight, Skew is a puppet? A puppet with the best 6 pack and tones Ever?!" Stacy squeaks touching the puppets chest and arms that move and feel just like the real thing, Lily grinning.  
"they didn't call me a puppet theatre master for nothing you know" she rolls her eyes starting to take the fake skin away to check his moving parts while he fidgets and makes a hissing sound.  
"oh stop complaining Skew-kun, you can hardly feel me doing this" the Suna nin mumbles gaining a thump on the noggin by him and then a grumble of distress.  
"that doesn't mean I don't get a strange feeling about you taking away my apart after so long…do you even know how I work still?" he questions as she gives him a blunt scowl.  
"I'm the one who Created you, if I forgot how you worked I wouldn't be a very good master now wood I?" she questions with a smirk as the puppet just grunts and folds his now clearly wooden arms.  
"and you still can't crack a decent joke, where are the others anyway? Or am I the only one you summoned?" Skew questions glancing around the puppet less room, all accept Sasori, but he knew he was not one of Lily's creations.

"they will be summoned when their power is needed, just now I need your strength and speed to build up my defence and attack. Hilo told me if I'm going to get any better then I have to work on it…pass me the that do-hickey and that" she points as he rolls his eyes and passes them over.  
"what made you want to fight again? Thought your -exact words- where 'I want nothing to do with a ludicrous parcel of drivelling idiots who lack more intelligence than a pack of rabie infested dogs'…?" the puppet questions as her face blushes and she gives a soft 'heh.'.  
"I said that? Pure poetry!" she laughs twisting the screw tightly in making him wince slightly and give a questioning look before glancing at the people around him to catch on to why she was annoyed.  
"for those who weren't watching me earlier, this is Skew. Tough, dependable, honest, brave and true" she smiles pointing to the puppet who just smirks smuggly.

"you flatter me…" he laughs before she just rolls her eyes and smirks deeply.  
"oh shut up, you know I don't mean a word of it" she giggles starting to place the cover's back over after washing them and giving them a clean with a special chemical.  
"so you are her partner? Do I sense some kind of relationship?" Stacy giggles spotting a sudden awkward tinge between Lily, Skew and Hidan who had been hiding in a corner shining his scythe to try not listen to the 'lovey-dovey' squabbles between her and the new face.

"like he'd be so lucky" she grins punching the puppet in the arm gently.  
Blinking when he places a hand to his lips then to her cheek before winking. "I know I would be, you're so cruel taunting me with such words Môn petite chou-chou!" he smirks making her blush and turn her head to giggle like a over heads in love school girl.  
"stop your embarrassing me" she smiles looking at the floor which only temps comments from Stacy, a scowl of anger from Hidan and wide eyes at her attitude between her and a guy for once.  
"still single I presume?" he questions before she looks up and just shrugs.

"I'm just like any modern woman trying to have it all. Loving husband, a family…" she laughs making him just shake his head and grin slightly with amusement.  
"why don't you then? You need to get some action between the sheets" he mutters trying to be secretive for the last part but everyone could clearly hear him as she thumps him hard across the head.  
"It's just, I wish I had more time to seek out the dark forces and join their hellish crusade. So I keep to my self" she grins in conclusion.

"Lily-san's at that very special age when a woman has only one thing on her mind" the puppet laughs shaking his hand towards the group with a grin while rubbing the back of his head."hoys?" Stacy questions curiously leaning closer to listen but Lily butts in before he can say anything."homicide" Lily murmurs rolling her lavender eyes and sticking her hand in Skew's hair to check around for any more dust or dirt only to get a lot of it all over the table.  
"man where did you put Skew? In a sawing plant, un?" Deidara questions watching all the dust flutter everywhere but Lily doesn't mind since she'll clean up after anyway.  
"he's been in my treasury with every other possession that belongs to me, I'm not surprised he collected dust in that warehouse" Lily mumbles handing the puppet a towel then pointing towards a shower block.

"is that a good idea, he's made of wood?" Kisame questions unsure but she nods and smiles giving a reassuring atmosphere before sighing slightly into her palm when he leaves.  
"you sound love sick Lily-san, you don't miss Hidan?" Stacy questions winking but Lily only gives an indifferent expression and turns to look back at her sketch book filled with drawings.  
"warehouse?" Pein implies glancing at the puppet holder who is now studying her wooden spiders and wood worms for idea's to update them some how.

"Secret place where I hide everything, puppets, weapons, scrolls, money. Basically an alternate dimension with infinite space for me to store anything, well most things to by ability. Which reminds me I need to go there and sort something out…personal matters and what not" she mumbles sketching out a kind of scorpion with a fin for swimming and places a size that is equivalent to a chakra vein.

"if its in another world how will you get there?" Sasori asks giving a sceptical expression.  
"if I can control an alternate world, puppets and make one so human as Skew including summoning him like that then I think I can handle getting to it" she chirps starting to suddenly draw some kind of door frame on to the corner of the page before glancing at them.  
"if I was to get onto my stomach how much room would I need to crawl through a hole?" she enquires getting puzzled expressions from them all.  
"about this much, cara mia" a voice replies as the puppet walks out scrubbing his hair with a towel, the other towel hung loosely over his hips casually as he goes to sit down.  
"thank you, Mon cher" Lily giggles glancing over his toned body and then going back to the page to keep drawing.

"you shouldn't push your chakra levels, you're at about 20%…you need to rest" Skew concludes rubbing his thumb over the cut on her cheek healing it to some of their astonishments.  
"I will after I make dinner and clean this mess and then I need to plan my next vessel" she retorts seeming out of breath as the puppet raises a brow curiously.  
"you do all of those things? You really are the perfect wife chou-chou" the puppetries laughs stroking her newly healed cheek in a friendly manner. "you really have let your self go, what happened to all of your chakra? It used to flourish a lovely neon just like your eyes…perpetual yet loving…" he mumbles staring into her eyes as she glances back tinting a vivid pink until both jump at a sudden yell.

"get a fucking room!" the long forgotten Jashinist yells bitterly making Lily blink and the puppet put on a smirk so devious it would make you think he where the devil and with that an arm is wrapped around the woman's waist as she is pulled into a close cuddle still holding a very confused expression and looking right at Hidan.  
"you shouldn't swear or shout at Lily-koi, she is as her name conceives. Delicate" he mumbles cuddling her and making Stacy swoon at the charming words, Hidan how ever grips his Scythe tighter and glares.  
"and don't forget her eyes, they make the mornings radiant and light…almost like the moon" he adds nuzzling into the crook on her shoulder making the albino flame with great fury.  
"Skew-kun stop, you'll make him burst a blood vessel" Lily giggles escaping the grip to run off out the door with the puppet grinning like a wolf, shrugging he gives a wave grabbing everything and leaving the room to catch up with his master.

That night after making dinner and cleaning she sits lazily on the sofa by her self flicking the channels randomly when it shifts with a new weight, turning her head she looks at Hidan and smiles.  
"finished with your rituals for the night then?" she enquires getting an annoyed grunt before she curves part of her lip down and reach's over to him, for a second he shifts from her hand until she grabs him into a head lock to fix and puts something around his neck.  
"what the fuck are you fucking doing?!" he retorts ripping his head away from her with a glare but she only shrugs and points her finger while keeping all attention on the screen.  
"you're getting sloppy, you forgot your necklace in the ritual room" her voice softly mumbles while her body leans into the leather and snuggled into a pillow as subtitles for a horror pop up, Hidan gets up to leave before finding a hand grip his hand and yank him down, the young woman scowls away from him and blushes.

"I don't like watching horror's on my own…" she mumbles as he blinks and sits back down in a huff, about 15 minutes in she is trembling slightly and by 20 minutes she grabs onto the albino and nuzzles into him in horror as someone loses half of their body between a glass door. Lavender eyes look up at him then at the screen before turning into saucers and her entire body squeeze's with all of its might into his side, staring at the screen he looks around before placing a hand on to her ribcage and attempting 'comfort', something the masochist wasn't exactly a king at.

"bitch face you're a chicken, seriously. It's not even fucking real?" he mutters while her head twists to see the gore fest had stopped for now while the family ventured the depth of their new 'home' unknown to the horrors. "it's still really scary Hidan-sama.." she whimpers getting a firm grip on his bare arm, to her surprise she could feel every muscle in his arm and had never noticed how toned it was despite him being so thin. Subconsciously she started to squeeze the muscle and nuzzle it while still concentrating on the screams from the movie that screeched bloody murder asking her to shift her ears to try block it out and by the end of the movie Hidan was grinning rather satisfied with the horror film slightly thankful she made him stay.

"the movies over, you can fucking get off" silence was all that returned to him "bitch face, get off…bitch face?" his eyebrow cocks looking down at the small figure breathing at a low rate with her eyes shut and her cheek still against his arm. "stupid bitch fell asleep? Seriously…" he mutters scowling at the woman before sighing and glancing about to make sure no ones around, a smirk appears as he glances at his hand now casually rested on her hip after moving it there while she was squealing over the ghosts attacking.

Shifting carefully she mumbles in her sleep before moving to lean on his chest instead making a more comfortable sound, the albino watches cautiously until she stops and then looks around to keep check for anyone coming in or passed. His hand shifts forwards onto her stomach where it stays as he concentrates on the breathing before shifting towards her upper torso inching closer towards her chest, he hadn't registered what he was doing until the mound was cupped and being gripped in his palm and then the heavy cold weight of the floor underneath him.  
His thin pale hand gripped across his cheek as the pain slowly seeped in, Lily was glaring with glazed eyes that radiate with the fury of a devil its self. The albino's eyes widening to see her about ready to kill him if it weren't for a sudden intrusion of a curious Stacy who had heard the loud thump of a body hitting the floor but stops to stare at the complete silence, Hidan frozen and watching straight ahead while Lily had gaped her mouth and burned red in the cheeks with so much anger she truly couldn't release a single word from her mouth.

"what's going on in here?" she enquires only to find that the puppetries releases her paralyzed state to storm off in utter disgust of the Jashinist, of course Hidan wouldn't tell anyone of what he had just done. For hours Lily stayed locked up and hidden away from everyone and the albino refused to tell them anything.  
"Lily-san what did he do?" skew questions with a worried expression (as much as a puppet could conceive) but she was still in a state of shock and all she could do is grab a prayer book and sit down in a circle in a room where not even her puppets could get her. Inside the portal she closes her eyes ready to meet the flooring but finds her self spat out into a wall where she falls backwards and lays staring at the ceiling with a small grumble.

"long time no see" Jared smugly speaks leaning over and blocking out the invisible sources of lights above but says nothing, sitting up she glances around to see Hidan sitting at the tea table with his enemies while girls cuddle his shoulders as if comforting him.  
"mm…" she murmurs rubbing the dirt from the white robe and fixing the sash.  
"hey…you might be able to console Hidan. He's having woman problems" the man grins pointing at the pouting albino.  
"didn't know he was female" she speaks sarcastically waving her hand only making the Jashinist scowl.  
"Hidan-san needs some advise, don't be such a bitch…" one girl snaps with a glare only making her hands drop to her sides and her body becomes straight while her masked eyes roll and a pout is shown, why should she help someone who groped her while she was asleep? Looking at Jared made it slightly obvious he had tried to take advise from him, bad idea.

"….have you ever been in love?" the Jashinist questions the masked girl before looking away as if ashamed, Lily is taken back by this slightly surprised he knows what love is.  
"I'm sure you have been in love before" she finally says actually turning to look at him. "I bet you have way much more experience than me" she adds raising a pale hand to empathies but Hidan's face suddenly becomes much more depressed than before making Lily's brow sweat slightly as her eyes widen.  
"I knew it, it's unnatural for a Jashinist to fall in love" he states as Jared glances at all the woman at his feet and then back at Hidan slightly dumbfounded.  
"no, it's your face. Not your religion" she reasons without putting much thought into what she was saying. "with a face like that, it's hard to believe you aren't a Casanova" she speaks mostly to her self but the masochist looks up for once to stare at the white mask who stares upwards in thought. "wait…you just said you've never been in love?" she questions curiously eventually looking down at him.

"don't repeat it to me, it's embarrassing" Hidan turns his head to glance at a girls lap blushing lightly but Lily just gasps [what the heck?! Hidan is saying he's embarrassed like an innocent girl!]  
"I thought that I had been in love but then someone told me I've never seriously been in love" his crimson eyes seeming dumb founded but the masked woman was in the most of shock at the fact he had been in a relationship before. "I never thought it would happen though, being attracted to someone. I shouldn't be falling in love with" his fine nails scratch his arm making the skin bump a white texture as he speaks. "I've never been in a situation where I couldn't control my feelings like that" he states but she scowls at this [never been my ass…] "I don't know what it's like to lose one's cool after touching someone you shouldn't" this was defiantly leading towards what had happened in the living room while she was asleep, the albino glances up to watch Lily stomping about close by making them twitch their brows.

"ah sorry I just saw a super mean cockroach…" she shakes her hands nervously.  
"I'm pouring out my heart to you and you're off squashing a roach?" Hidan's voice seemed deep and cold as he starts to scowl at Lily. "need I remind you that you volunteered to hear what's eating me? I think you failed in your role here!" he growls lunging at her and starting to grab at her mask while she moves her face in horror to try get away from his talons of doom.  
"stop, please stop" she gasps gripping the mask with her hand while stepping backwards only to find him seeming more enthusiastic in grabbing her mask, with a thump Hidan had her pinned to the floor still grabbing while she kicks and flails in horror.

The girls gasping while Jared glares at this and starts to stomp over to pull Hidan off of her that instant, the next thing they knew there was a nasty snap and the beads of Lily's necklace had strewed its way across the entire floor sending silence around the room.  
"that's inhumane!!" she screech's shoving him off in desperation to grab any beads possible from the carpet in her palm while they watch her crawl around hissing at every bead she finds.

Moments later they sat side by side while Lily tried to build up her rosary once more.  
"you don't have to be so angry" Hidan states rolling his eyes and watching her look around the floor again making sure every bead was on the necklace's rope. "It'll be fine, no one will even notice" he grins.  
"of course they will, don't say such irresponsible things!" she retorts sounding much like a mother.

"we're both irresponsible then" Hidan glares shifting closer to the mask so both glare eye to eye, or at least try because the mask had no holes to see in or out of. "it was your irresponsible actions that brought this one" he adds turning to cross his arms and grin again, obviously lying and telling him self the only one who was irresponsible was Lily for starting it by not listening. "if the love I've felt up until now is different from the complex love you see on T.V then I'm at a loss as to what love is supposed to be" Lily blinks again.  
[he watch's romance?] "how do you decide what's love?" Hidan questions glancing to the masked figure once again hoping for answers. "is there some sort of universal manual on this?" Lily shakes her head and sighs putting one hand spread out against the pale cloth on the table.

"well, lets just say…" her head tilts to look at the table rather than anyone else. "if hearing their voice, looking at them, peering into their eyes…if those small things make you happy, then that's love. I suppose" Hidan blinks looking even more perplexed at the complex words than ever before.  
"makes me happy? How so?" Lily glances up at him with wide eyes to notice the innocent face.  
"y-you don't know?!" she gulps holding back a laugh bubbling in her throat. [he's hardly experienced love at all!? The situation is way worse than I thought!] Hidan inches in his seat nervously.  
"are you alright?" the masochist questions with wide eyes. [what should I do? Making Hidan is a lost cause!…maybe he's experienced something really tiny before…alright lets start from the beginning].  
"Hidan-sama, have you ever seen someone's gesture or expression and thought 'wow, she's pretty' or 'wow, how cute' and stared at her?" she questions watching Hidan go silent and dazed. "hello?" she blinks. [is that resonating with him somehow?] Hidan blinks back from his mind to look at the mask.

"if I have, then what does that mean?" they all jump when Lily jumps up and spins enthusiastically grabbing Hidan in one hand as she goes.  
"so you have been in love! I can see it, a glimmer of hope! that's love!" she gasps gripping the taller mans shoulders happily while he gives her a confused look. "Hidan-sama, the seeds of love!" she gasps bubbling with joy until she settles and starts to dawn in her mind that this meant he was in love with her. [no…he's probably talking about one of those girls…right?] she questions her self while the red eyed Jashinist just stares in awe.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily perches herself in the kitchen nuzzling the recipe book reading all the different cakes she could make until the pervert himself walks in and scowls before striding over and standing with his arms crossed.  
"hey, bitch face?" the albino questions getting ready to block a book being thrown at him but it never comes surprising him slightly.  
"what is it pervert?" Lily questions not taking her eyes away from the book in hand while the albino scowls then looks to the ground, he murmurs something but it can't be understood by her at all. "you'll have to speak up" she barely murmurs flicking a page until she bounds up to pull the food from the oven.

"I'm…s…sorry?" this makes her almost drop the food in hand and spin on her heel to stare at him with perplexing shock.  
"say that again" her eyes seeming to shift as she gives an unsure stare that she was perhaps hearing things, Hidan grumbles and steps a little closer.  
"I said, I was fucking sorry" he growls making her smirk then put the food down on a wheeling tray before turning to stare back at him.  
"I'm unsure if 'sorry' on its own is enough for me to forgive you…" her eyes look him up and down with icy intent until it seems ever lighter when her mind shifts once again to think about something.  
"what the fuck would you prefer I fucking did, bitch face" he snaps defiantly making her sigh and rub her chin in thought, an evil smirk upturning on her face as she stares at him in a demanding way.  
"tell me who 'Celena' is…I heard you muttering about her once. Quite a few times actually" her lavender eyes look him up and down again as he blinks and gulps it back slightly and actually blushes, it would have surprised her more if this hadn't already happened before on several occasions.  
"a Jashinist I know…she's who I fucking want to talk to you about. Bitch face" he glares while her fingers begin to fiddle with her black hair, apparently unsure if she really would want to help him at all.

"about what?" her fine eyebrow tucks its self up into a neat crease as he looks away again, the blush turning a fine wine red this time. "oh I see, you like her" she nods and then smiles slightly at this topic agenda. "if you like her then you should try talking to someone else about it, Sasha perhaps. I have nothing to do with 'relationships'.." Hidan grabs Lily before she can leave and holds her still, scowling.  
"I can't trust the assholes in this place, just tell me what the hell I should talk to her about…should I fucking ask her out or something?" Lily's eyebrow seems to twitch, she felt a pang of annoyance in his interests in 'Celena' but this just made her confused, she was Celena so why would she be annoyed?.  
"tell me what you know?" she murmurs getting away from the hold only to be dragged by her wrist violently down the corridor and into her room so he can talk about it without intrusion.

"well…I know she is quick with comebacks…she's bloody brilliant at rituals…" Hidan reminisces the sweet pain she inflicted without even trying too hard back when they first met. "I don't know what she looks like though, she's always hiding behind a fucking mask. Fucking pisses me off" he glares then starts to think a little further into the features before glancing at the woman sitting at her small floor desk. "she's the only fucking female matriarch…" Lily rubs her forehead and groans slightly.

"personality…what she likes and dislikes…do you know anything about that at all?" Hidan stares into space and crumples his forehead in thought.  
"fucking reading…and talking to her self…" the lavender eyed woman sighs and rubs her cheek in thought about the predicament, what would she actually say if he asked her out? That freaked her out slightly, did she even have feelings for him, at all?

Fair enough they ended up holding hands and sitting close to each other a lot but Lily hadn't been in a relationship, ever. They scared her because of her own past, men couldn't be trusted; or at least the men she knew couldn't be, the masochist in question had been standing and waiting for an answer for some time now, his small amount of patience starting to run its self thin until he began tapping his foot.

"best you ask her what she's into, use it to figure out some topics that you could actually talk about" Hidan mutters something under his breath that vaguely sounded like 'useless bitch' before leaving the room, the raven haired woman starts to work on Jashin again. [not even a thank you…how displeasing] he murmurs while the puppetries gets up to go eat with Skew following her quickly. At the table she quietly scribbles in her sketch book while her puppet points out different words for the ritual so she didn't lose a limb or find her self stuck inside, nodding she starts to eat quickly so she can get to work.

"you'll choke if you-" Lily places her fist to her lips as her puppet thumps her back. "told you, chew your food chou-chou" his voice calm but stern as he watches her start eating quickly again, shifting her hair he mumbles to the sight of headphones. "watcha' listenin' to" he enquires pulling one out to hum to. "hm…not bad but your voice needs to be more confident" the raven haired girl stops eating to stare at him with a sweat drop."you actually sing, un?" the blonde questions as the puppet grins and pats the shy woman.

"she sings, plays guitar and the piano…she needs more confidence however" he smirks smuggly as she scowls at him with a pout.  
"stop it…your embarrassing me Skew-kun" he shrugs at pats her much like a small child again.  
"I prefer it when you sing…its awesome" he laughs as she rolls her eyes. "what? Your good at singing Voltaire and Joshua Radin songs!" he chimes making her blush brighter as she turns her head to eat the last of the food.

~~No this ain't no fib, I'd rather be a splatter on the Devil's bib. 'Cause on my knees repentant ain't my style. I'm goin' to Hell, in a hand basket. Oh please don't pray for me.~~ he mumbles jabbing her in the side until she grunts much like the weasel when his eating is disturbed.  
"No I don't need to be saved, of the devil I ain't afraid. There ain't nothin he can do that ain't already been done to me" he replies casually making the puppet grin and open his mouth again.  
~~Please Miss, for me, Sis, won't you see if you see, Sis. It's got black hair and it's kickin' about in the square~~ he chimes making her groan inwardly.  
"I'm really not totally sure but I think that it might have rolled into the sewer"  
~~The Devil tips his hat to me, I do it all because I'm evil and I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need, I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark and I promise on my damned soul~~ he sings as the table starts to get a little quieter to watch the outplay.

"To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub has never seen a soldier quite like me. Not only does his job, but does it happily" she replies glancing up at him with a bored expression.  
~~It gets so lonely being evil, what I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while and no one loves you when you're evil~~ his smile getting bigger to the fact that no matter what he sings she will reply to him.  
"I'm lying through my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need" her voice getting a little lighter as he puppet smiles sweetly and is about to sing another bit but she stops him. "okay, shut up now" he mumbles as he smiles.

~~I hope that you'll throw up your hands and sing it and tell all the haters that they should just shut up and smile, yeah~~ he smirks into the sing song voice as she twitches her eyebrow.  
"who wants ice-cream…" he mumbles trying to ignore him and starts to scrape the leftovers to one side of the plate.  
~~But all we need is some ice cream and a hug~~ she groans louder getting up in an attempt to escape him but he keeps singing to anything she says in reference, on coming back he is still singing while pointing to her back.

~~I remember when you were falling and I was there just holding on to you and I remember all those scars I wear that you carved in me~~ he sings loudly while she turns to look at him before rolling her eyes and sitting back down with her strawberry ice cream, he pouts sitting down next to her as she eats quietly.  
~~Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now. I want to cut off my strings and break, loose of your control of me, cut your strings and be free with me. All y'all people, listen, it's on, Krutch marauders we on a mission, Hittin' ya with the ill ammunition, At war with the puppet master~~ Lily turns and looks at him for one and blinks curiously to the song.

~~I'll bring it on if I had to, rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered, like, chik, blaow!, what ya think of me now? Ya wanna make it outta sight?, somebody wanna get live tonight? We can hit that, flip that, settle the score, 'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before~~ he smiles as she laughs in amusement.  
"It's all around me, and I can't wish this away, you so amaze me, you took my monster away" the puppet smirks like a Cheshire cat at this.  
"about time you learnt some good music" he shrugs as her eyes squint in thought, the ice-cream now gone as she opens her mouth.

~~I've been as far as you can go, I've learned a lot and now I know, you're never gonna get me on the floor again, I'm prepared to take you to the end, never gonna play your games again bring your whole team and all your friends, but I hope you're listenin'~~ Lily's eyes squint as he gasps at the fast mouth, he finds this a game. "I'm sick of letting you control me and all the places I go, I'm never givin' in to you again, take another look at me and tell me what you see, all of these kats tryin' to get under my skin but they can't step over me. You try to control me but ya can't hold me, you don't own me, if you ever step to me" he retorts boldly only to find her laugh sarcastically towards him while using chakra to move his arm.

~~I know it's not me, take a look inside me, I'm sick of these ways, so sick of these games, couldn't see it 'til I multiplied you, call me a freak, but I don't want to hear the words you speak. I'm takin' control, just letting you know, that I won't get sucked in by you~~ her voice a match to the actual singer using a chakra to change her voice and tone.  
They had both forgotten about the people around them watching contently, food and entertainment, priceless. Lily yawns slightly then gives a sleepy stare at the puppet who just shrugs at something before joining her to go to bed, the group pouting at the loss of something to watch while they eat before going back to shouting at each other or eating noisily.

When morning came everyone had come into the living to find wood chips everywhere and chakra spewing in every direction, a vortex spinning in the centre that Skew in front of with his arms rose. Puppets to either side helping keep the portal open as things come flying out and land neatly in a pile before Lily is spat out as well. Landing on her bum with a heavy thud she gives a dazed wave for them to stop the portal, with a slow plug hole effect it swirls and fades away leaving the room a state.

"are you okay Lily-koi? You look a bit…green" the puppet enquires helping her to her shaky feet while nodding then grabbing her mouth to run frantically for the kitchen sink, coming back a few minutes later a little more refreshed but still a placid green.  
"what did you do in here…" Stacy questions watching the young woman and the puppets clearing up the mess before disposing of the frame by snapping it to pieces in the turtles mouth, the raven nin yawns to herself.

"went through the portal to collect a couple things" she shrugs as the puppets group up to carry her things away swiftly leaving her to sweep up the wooden scraps.  
"like what? Those chests looked really…weird" the woman speaks point to the final puppets scurrying away with a treasure chest, Lily blinks at the question.  
"puppet's obviously…that and I spent the entire night cleaning it out…I think I need a shower" she groans running a finger down her normally pale skin and glancing at the suite that comes off onto it, she gives a strange expression while throwing the bin bag to a corner for disposal later.  
"aw, I wanted to come with you" Stacy pouts with her arms crossed. "you never let me come in there with you…" her pout growing larger while the Suna nin sighs and points it out matter-of-factually.  
"its too unstable trying to control two universes and a portal without screwing with the space time continuum And making sure a second body doesn't get shredded or left behind on the way back out" Stacy gives a helpless expression where as Tobi claps his hands.

"you can control time?" his voice more exceeded than usual but she shakes her head.  
"no, but if my alternative world got into this one we would all be killed in the most horrible way imaginable" this makes some shudder but Stacy seems to press the matter.  
"how? Would it unleash demons? Make us all grow Really old?" her eyes wide with misunderstood awe.  
"no…we would all either expand, explode, implode, suffocate or slowly tear in half…basically the world as we know it would spiral into total chaos and destroy everything in the universe because my portal would develop into a black hole and destroy everything as it grows larger and larger, soon enough it would suck its self in when there is nothing more to destroy" everyone's eyes wide while Tobi shudders at the thought of that actually happening. "can I get a drink?" the seamstress enquires watching Stacy nod and run off to get her a drink, Kakuzu stepping closer to look down on Lily.

"would that actually happen?" the miser enquires watching her give him a soft smile and a wink that makes him blush slightly.  
"nah, I just say it so she stops asking to go with me" she shrugs running a finger through her dusty hair and scowling at the dirt, it looked like he hadn't had a bath in years.  
"what what would happen?" the miser enquires again as she shrugs in thought.  
"nothing really, just the base would probably be destroyed from all the junk that would spew out of the portal at us. Think of it as a hamsters food-sac, squeeze it and the food is spat back out.  
Like I could control something that could destroy everything as we know it, the closest I have to world domination and destruction is a wooden puppet army equivalent to that of the Golden Army from Hell-Boy" she smiles taking the juice that Stacy had just brought her, drinking it swiftly the water had washed part of the dust on her face away as her annoying friend draws a smiley face on her cheek with amusement.  
"you really should get a bath…" Kisame points out as she nods with a 'I know' kind of expression while handing back the glass and skipping off to wash, after having a nice long 3 hour bath she comes out with the steam spewing everywhere.

"ah I feel anew" she hums walking past Itachi who had been waiting to go the bathroom for half an hour until his face was blue from trying to keep it in, glaring his eyes widen to watch Tobi skip into the room and lock it behind him. His eyes becoming white orbs of disbelief anger and his mouth hangs in shock, fist slamming on the while the raven haired woman casually strolls into the living room to watch T.V beside Kakuzu who had been watching the financial news only a moment before.

"found anything interesting?" she enquires as the tanned male shrugs and glances at his notes that are hurriedly scribbled with percentages of money, the albino had bounced onto the over side of her so she sat in-between both zombies, both glaring for their own reasons as usual while Lily flicks the channels.  
Leaving it on an animal channel she starts to draw different things to her own amusement, something popping into her head moments later. "hey Kakuzu-sama, look at this" she chirps holding up a random note.

[They say that money talks but mine just waves goodbye] "cool huh?" she wasn't sure but when he took it there might have actually been a smile behind the black clothed mask, Hidan leans over to glance at it before grunting. [  
I lost my temper but it came back] this note is handed to the zealot who smirks ever so slightly in thought. Soon enough she had made several ones at random to give to people. Tobi had bounded in and curiously takes the held out bit of paper.  
[constant supervision needed] the young nin bounces about giggling while Pein wanders in to see what the commotion is, his orange eyebrow rising when he is handed a sheet of white paper as well.  
[Join the army visit, exotic place's, meet interesting people, then kill them] a few seconds later she had stuck a note above the T.V that some pass by and stop to stare at with a smirk.  
[Remote control - Female: a device for changing from one T.V channel to another. Male: a device for scanning through all 375 channels every 5 minutes] Stacy curiously coming over looking for her own note in which is given after a few minutes of thinking.  
[I love my; crazy, goofy, stupid, gorgeous, weird, lame, socially challenged. Friends!] an amused laugh is given as she stares over the shark-nin's shoulder to see what he had been given.

[always remember you're unique just like everyone else] the only one who had not been given one yet was the weasel who she had been staring at for sometime now with an unsure expression before something is though of right off the spot. The Uchiha grunts ever so slightly while taking the paper to stare at, lips covered behind his collar but the light in his eyes gives the smug smile away.  
[deny everything, admit nothing, create counter accusations] Leaning back into the seat Lily stares at the T.V again while watching 'Puppets Christmas carol' and before long she is singing along to 'scrooge'.  
~~Oh, Scroogey loves his money cause he thinks it gives him power, if he became a flavour you can bet he would be sour~~ she chimes with a childish smile and a giggle.

~~There goes Mr. Skin flint, there goes Mr. Greed. The undisputed master of the underhanded deed, There goes Mr. Outrage, there goes Mr. Sneer. He has no time for friends or fun, his anger makes that clear. Don't ask him for a favour cause his nastiness increases~~ she chimes while Stacy rolls her eyes at the thought of why they have been forced to watch such a childish movie.

~~There goes Mr. Heartless, there goes Mr. Cruel. He never gives, he only takes, he lets this hunger rule. If bein' mean's a way of life, you practice and rehearse~~ her voice chimes quieter as she starts staring with wide eyes at Kakuzu and pointing from the screen to him then back and then speaks bluntly as the song ends.  
~~Every day, in every way, Scrooge is getting worse~~ "Kakuzu!" her voice voicing out the movie as everything goes silent, the miser had spun to stare down at her, Lily's bright violet eyes sparkling up at him as she gives a happy expression.  
Hidan had snorted into fits of laughter that makes the chair shudder while everyone else laughs as well, nodding in agreement about the link him and Scrooge have. Kakuzu scowls at her as the smile fades into a small 'sorry' arms wrapped around him as she gives the miser a cuddle, grumbling he stares at the screen trying to keep the grudge until mistakenly looking down at her, Lily's eyes had widened tenfold and were now watery in a pleading way as he growls and then sighs.  
A small sign of forgiveness is given as he watches her face turn devious and sly, he had been tricked by the chibi face once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on after the movie the secret Jashinist had went into the other world to read, the albino had been nervously watching her as she sits reading. Rising her hidden eyebrow he comes over to sit next to her as usual.

"still reading? I don't get why you stay round here, you could go to the top…" he murmurs as she looks away from the book in astonishment.  
"this place is bigger?…how do I get there?" she enquires getting up and grabbing him so he takes her to this place, the albino pausing by a barrier as she steps across. "c'mon" she calls as he glances at the fine line.  
"Lord Jashin-sama doesn't allow-" he is cut off by Lily grabbing his wrist and pulling him across with her, he had struggled to begin with but curiosity had gotten the better of him as they climb up a stone set of spiralling stairs and enter a large door.

"coooool" she gasps in awe going inside the large and astonishing library filled with many different things, the albino trails slowly behind unsure if he is actually supposed to have followed her and begins to plan a plead to Jashin that she had forced him to come. "Hidan-sama, look at this" she points towards a large statue with a sword through it, one half of the angel is bone, the albino's eyes dim slightly then widen at the face.  
"that looks like…" the albino looks up then down then back up then thinks about a certain woman back at base, he growls slightly as the masked woman turns to curiously look at him from pulling books out. "LILY?!" he yells with his fists clenched and teeth grit, the masked figure winces and backs up slightly at the outburst.  
"what… me? Who is this 'Lily'?… uh…heh…bye!" she yelps before running away while being chased by the fuming Jashinist, the young woman frantically bounds towards the large door to leave but is cornered by Hidan who backs her up against a bookcase instead as she gulps.

"…" his eyes had tilted to look upwards at her as he hunches over with claws at the ready, the masochist grabs her by the throat when he is close enough and snarls while gaping his nostrils. "first…I'm gonna hit you" his voice calm as he smiles but it is the sort of expression that you only see in a horror from a psychotic killer "and you're gonna fall" his nails digging into her throat as she grips his wrist making a choking sound. "and I'm gonna look down and I'm gonna laugh…" the pale hands had started to weaken from the lack of air but the zealot had frozen solid when a voice booms.

[Hidan! Why are you in this area? You--…Are you attacking a MATRIARCH?!] Jashin bellows as the pale males eyes widen in horror, dropping Lily onto the floor he whisks around. [how dare you attack a higher-up, intrude on private grounds And take my religion and make a mockery of it!] his voice fuelled by complete anger, the albino had dropped to his knee's pleading for forgiveness in-which the god does not accept. [you have failed me Hidan, your punishment will not be light] his voice now considering the consequences as the albino watches a white robe pass him then stop.

"Lord Jashin!…it is my fault that this fool came into your boundaries. I forced him to come with me knowing full well he was not supposed to come, his punishment will be given to me and not him" her voice calling out as she glances down at him with a threatening scowl that warns him 'say-anything-and-ill-do-worse'.  
[you have disappointed me…you were warned of my thin line of trust] Lily shifts her head to look down at her feet for a moment. [do not defend him, attacking a matriarch is a sin] Jashin bellows while she stands defiantly the albino was now staring up from the ground in utter confusion.

"he found out who I was and so became angry, the attack was provoked on my part Lord Jashin. If anything I have failed you, as a leader of the lamb and as your follower. What is to be done to him will be given to me, I deserve it because unlike him" the masked woman stares defiantly at the top of a bookcase. "Hidan-sama has been a true follower from the beginning, an idiot, but a good follower" clenching and unclenching her fists Jashin had grown silent for a moment.

[leader of the lamb] the voice unhinging but staying angry in tone.  
"how's the weather?" her voice slightly sarcastic making the albino's eyes widen, who in their right mind talks to him like that.  
[are you trying to humour me?] his voice annoyed as she rubs the back of her head.

"no Sir…" the Lord had became quiet again before speaking again.  
[very well…Hidan will not be punished] a sigh of relief leaving Lily's mouth when it would normally have been the one to be punished. [Hidan, leave before I change my mind. I want a private word concerning your punishment however] his voice booms as the albino shudders at the fury and scrambles away begging for forgiveness, he gives one last glance at the masked figure who has her hand upon the mask but he does not see what is behind it because the door shuts on the final second.

Lily turns to glance at a dark figure coming closer, the mask is held tightly while her arm drops to one side with it glinting. The young woman does not smile, her thoughts are concentrated elsewhere. Inside her lavender eyes is the Jashinistic symbols making both eyes look like pendants, another one of the symbols is placed on her forehead like a third eye.  
"it is a shame that you have failed in keeping your promise of loyalty, you have led him with you into sacred grounds. I did warn you that my trust was a thin line" he calmly speaks shifting the Madara style hair from his eyes to peer her up and down.  
"I'm sorry my Lord" she does not make eye contact because it would put her shame into thicker water.

"as punishment you will talk to Hidan about what has been going on, what he decides of you is what you will do" Lily looks at him with a confused expression. "you will understand when it is given, go before my patience is lost leave" putting the mask back on she tilts her head and leaves swiftly towards the spiralling staircase, in realty she stands waiting because the Suna nin knew this would be where he looked for her, if he did come. The door opens to her bedroom as someone enters, turning slightly from the bed she peers at the albino who had shut the door behind him, striding closer he stands away from her with a scowl.

"your Celena, aren't you?" he demands as the pale woman slowly shifts from contact to look at her knee's, eyes closing as she nods to the question before her eyes open again. "fucking bitch, why the fuck didn't you fucking tell me?" the albino snaps angrily as she stands up.

"because Jashin-sama did not want you to know, it was for the best" the Masochist growls fierily at this.  
"you could have fucking told me you where a fucking Jashinist anyway you stupid bitch!" she winces at the name again as her eyes sadden further into a gloomy depression. "I thought I could fucking trust someone, seriously. Who the fuck said I needed your fucking help?" Lily shrugs and glances at him for a moment.  
"I asked the same question but Jashin-sama said otherwise" Hidan glares stepping closer, he could cut her down if he really wanted to since he had his scythe at the ready.

"yeah well I didn't want your fucking help, your just some fucked up slut who needs to get her fucking head out of her ass. Not everyone needs your fucking help, 'Agony Aunt'.." he yells into her ear as she takes the verbal abuse without a single word against him. "stay the fuck away from me or I'll fucking make you wish you weren't a fucking immortal bitch face, seriously. When I said all that shit in the other room a few days ago, I fucking mean't it as well" he threatens leaving the door with a loud slam that makes part of the roof crumble onto the floor and the walls near the hinges crack, staring at the door Lily now understood Jashin's words.

What Hidan wanted he would get because that was her punishment and his reward for being such a good follower, going to the bed the raven haired woman lies down on her side to stare at the white wall. Shifting after a few hours she walks quietly to the small room where her piano sits, perching on the chair she taps the keys slowly while staring at the dust collecting on the polished wood. Beginning to play to herself while watching shadows dance round on the ground from the clouds passing the window, wondering to her self quietly. Stacy comes trampling in yelping about being hungry as she slumps off then takes on a smile to trot over.  
"I'll go make dinner now" she chirps dodging the fashion statement to go to the kitchen where the food is made quickly so she can slump off again into her bedroom.  
"your not coming to eat?" Stacy chimes skipping past with the orange swirl Tobi, she shakes her head.  
"eaten already" she smiles slightly disappearing into the bedroom to work on her puppets before going to sleep.

Skew had pounced on the bed to wake her up with a start in the morning.  
"morning~!" he chirps watching her pull the covers over and groan at him in annoyance. "c'mon grumpy boots! Breakfast time!…you can sleep tonight!" he pulls the covers off to find her already dressed, with a smirk he throws the bundle of Lily over his shoulder and trots out the door. Kisame and Itachi had been walking behind with Stacy and Hidan to watch the girl just stay still on the puppets shoulder, they wince when the puppet smacks her against heavy objects when he turns. Dropping her onto the floor of the living room the puppet stands tapping his foot as she lays sprawled on her front refusing to move.  
"Lily-koi…" he complains. "geeeet uuuup I wanna see you flip some pancakes~" he chimes again using his foot to kick her in the ribcage and push her over, blankly staring at them she snarls at the light and slowly gets up after giving up on refusing to move when Pein comes in to glare at there being no food.

After making the food lazily she slumps onto the eating table and falls asleep again. "is it me or has she gotten really lazy?" Stacy murmurs watching Skew doodle on the sleeping forms face in amusement, jumping when the sleeping girl bites onto the pen and sits up before spitting the chewed up part out into the bin, the ink running down her as she flops back over to sleep soundly once again.

"L-Lily-san! You'll give your self ink poisoning…" the puppet mopes as the seamstress just shrugs.  
"who gives a dam…" her voice dry and bored, her eyes crack open to stare at him.  
"Kami-sama…what's gotten into you? You're acting like an emo" Skew scowls trying to keep a stern expression but it was hard when her face had swirls, Dango's and other badly drawn pictures all over her forehead and cheeks. Staring with dazed eyes they shut again so she can sleep, a loud crunch is heard when she bites onto something warm. Tobi yelps in pain while trying to get his finger back, they had forgotten she was a fierce sleeper, letting go she gives a disgusted expression before turning her head to face the opposite way with a snort.  
"that wasn't very nice! Say sorry to poor Tobi" the woman twitches her shoulder slightly and 'humphs' before trying to relax again "Kami you really are a bitch face" Stacy adds patting the whimpering Tobi, something snaps as she shoots up and punches the annoying friend right in the face sending her against the wall.

"**shut up**" her voice thunders as everyone jumps up in shock, Lily snarls at them when they try to come near her. "**stay away from me**" she snaps bitterly, everyone's eyes had widened a lot at this scene while others help the punched nin from the wall, blood running from her burst lip which is healed quickly by a simple Jutsu.  
"what the hell is wrong with you!?" she snaps rubbing her punched cheek before they all widen their eyes, the Jashinistic emblem flashes for only a moment in her eyes making them question if that were real. "have you lost your mind?!" a laugh from the puppetries tells them that she might just have lost it.

"ah for how long have I wanted to punch you?" she giggles giving them a stern yet questioning stare, Pein had stepped forwards in defence of the group.  
"attacking other members is against the rules" he states warning her that if she did it again there would be consequences.  
"On my defence I think that Stacy needed the wake-up slap…and oh my what a pretty hole it has made in your precious base, eh?" she cackles pointing to the crumbling plaster without a care in the world.  
"what the hell did you do to Lily? she wouldn't act like this!" Kisame yells loudly as others blink and nod at this violent side.

"eeeeeh? I am Lily…oh -sweet-, -kind, -step all over-, Lily!" she cackles with a smirk as Skew stares with wide eyes at her, edging back slightly. "what? Are you all afraid to look at what you have created…?" her eyes scan the room of all the faces before stopping on Hidan then turning back to look at no one in particular. "oh c'mon…you thought you could treat someone like you have and except them to stay Sane? In-fact I do believe you snapped the last little fibre of my being by backing up the statement of what I am, a bitch was it?" she cackles deviously as they glare, it wouldn't be hard to take her down if she really was a threat.

"she's lost her rag!" they mutter amongst each other as they watch her suddenly stir a blank face and yawn, thudding over they watch her snore loudly while twitching into the wooden flooring of the dinning room.  
"…she was asleep? Reminds me of Sandy from Spongebob, un" Deidara groans watching Kisame and Kakuzu carefully tiptoe towards her and prod her, she snarks into the touch but just falls asleep again.  
"there's nothing worse than a Lily scorned...or in this case woken up" Kakuzu shakes his head while proding her a few more times int he side.  
"I think its best we leave her here…unless someone's willing to have their back clawed to pieces as they take Lily to her room…" they see her turn over and yawn before twitching again and mutter something.

"muckrake…I'll…" she mumbles baring her teeth slightly and hitching her breaths every so often, probably dreaming about fighting someone. "is that…so...well ill show you…death my pie" her voice murmuring in and out as she starts punching the air and snapping at the thin air.  
"I can see why Hidan left the room, must have beat him up in her sleep" Sasori mumbles with a grin as the masochistic male rolls his eyes, they watch her sit up and stretch.  
"wh- why am I in the dining room…what did you do to the wall?!" her eyes wide as she points at the gaping feature, the stitch-nin puts his hand on his face and groans inwardly.  
"you did that, by punching me through it!!" Stacy snaps bitterly while the raven haired puppetress stands up.  
"I did? I'll go get my fix-it kit" she mumbles turning to walk off back to her room still yawning, coming back she makes quick work of patching it over before going for a shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking down the dull hallway Lily strides swiftly towards the kitchen which she always took roost in most of the time when there wasn't an order or a job to do around the base.

~~You think you own me, you should have known me, you took the future and the food off my family's plate, you think you'll use me. I'm stronger than you, you take my money, but it's useless when see what I do to you, look what I do to you~~ she sings while making her self a sandwich, she hadn't noticed the door open to the living room which meant instead of the kitchen blocking out the sounds she could be fully heard down the hallway and into the T.V room.

~~I really think that this is fun for the money, we'll make you comfy for the time wasted making you rich. I want to cover you in ants, bees and honey then take a picture for the cover of our album~~ her hands in an agile manner cutting at tomatoes and other things, changing rooms she passes the living room where the members give her a strange look before watching her disappear into the card room which was momentarily empty. Tobi had poked his head in to call for dinner but see's the seamstress in a head to head and feisty card game with two Skew and the strange robed puppet that no one knew to be Jashin but her; for bets there are allsorts, buttons and money piled high in the middle as they sit quietly.

"have you got…a queen?" she enquires as one scans quietly.

"**go fish**" Jashin points out while staring only at his hands.

[straight flush!] Skew chants as Jashin growls in annoyance before throwing in the cards leaving Lily to play out her hand.

"read it 'n' weep! Royal flush" all of them bound up in anger to see the cards before thumping their wooden heads to the table in utter defeat while she rakes in the winnings with a chuckle. Tobi had been staring from the door before turning to leave without a word leaving Lily to sit with the ranting group.

"**how could you possibly have gotten a Royal?**" Jashin snarks walking out with her as she chuckles evilly.

"Lady Luck never loses!" the other two pause before grabbing her by the cloak and pulling at her sleeves.

[I sense a leech!] Skew growls as she makes a sheep like 'baa' while struggling to escape their clutches, eventually she skips on one foot out of their grip as they chase her swiftly down a corridor. Charging back past the other members into the room with their food they perch and hover round the table again to play another round using their deserts.

"**I'm shuffling the cards this time**" the lord exclaims with a gruff voice while stealing the set from the desk and starting to shuffle, a small 'hm' leaving the other.

[I'm tiered of betting things that are boring] the puppet complains while they both nod before growing silent again.

"**how about strip poker**?" the other two glance at each other with unsure movements.

"I don't think that's a good idea….what if someone saw?" Lily enquires slowly as the priest like puppet laughs out heartedly.

"**relax**…**we'll make it a simple game of poker**.** Last standing wins**, **yeah**?" nodding they place in their money and food again after gaining their cards. "**alright**…**have you got an ace?**"Lily nods and hands it over, this goes on for some time until the pile had grown taller, Tobi had came to be a spectator in which brought followers that where questioning why the annoying nin wasn't getting on their nerves.

"royal flush" the clones growl and thud the table in great annoyance.

"**dammed that's the fourth time in a row**!" Jashin snaps while the other whimpers pathetically, both without their shirts which make her face look evil and sad at the same time.

[I wanna play another game] Skew pouts while 'Lady Luck' hums in thought before raising a finger.

"I propose we play something with a better difficulty…perhaps something I am bad at playing" the puppets glance between each other from the corner of their eyes while she bags her winnings, dango stuck up the bottom of where an animals fangs would be.

"**hm**…**I suppose we could play snap**?" Jashin questions but Lily gives stupefied look and rolls her eyes in disbelief.

[there's nothing hard about snap! Lets play something like…] the puppet had became stuck in thought as they fall silent apart from the gnawing of wood as the seamstress chews through the stick that once held the Dango's together.

"**perhaps 'Lady Luck' has an idea**?" they both turn to look at the raven haired woman quite happily gnawing on the stick, head shaking as they sigh while clearing up. "**now what**…**I feel like poker but you just cheat**…" his finger pointing accusingly as she rises her head further in a proud manner.

"just because I can kick your butt with royal flushes" Jashin's face scrunching in annoyance while Skew tries to calm him down.

"just take off the cloak so you can see her arms, then she can't cheat?" Kisame enquires making them pause and turn to stare at the group that had been speciation for sometime now including Kakuzu, Jashin gives a sinister smirk before turning to scowl and shift his head in a manner of command.

The Suna nin shuffles out of the cloak and puts it to the side where it cannot be seen letting the pale of her skin shimmer brilliantly under the poor lighting, Skew shuffles the decks after the betting's are put out which was now the contents of their pockets, buttons and other random things are thrown in sending a sweat drop down the other members foreheads.

"**they should call you skin flint**" the priest murmurs watching Lily throw in some fluff, Skew smiling endearingly while putting down his googly eyed banana into the middle.

"they would if I played like this with real players" both stare at her in disbelief of this.

"**what would you bet a real person**? **your soul**? **or did you sell that along with your mind at a buy-one get-one free**?" he sniggers as the dark haired puppet gasps before trying to conceal a smirk.

"and I suppose you sold your intelligence along with your tentacles_?_" Jashin's smile is wiped off into a glare as he throws out the cards with fixated eyes on the lavender pair flickering with hidden amusement.

Quietly they play while making silent remarks until they sit back, Skew throws out a flush while the priest throws out four of a kind, crossing his arms in triumph, the smirk slapped off cruelly by a royal flush in Lily's hands once again.

"**I hate you with every fibre of my body**…" she shrugs it off before peering about the desk and then at the group who probably wanted to play their Friday game, with a quick hand signal her puppets disappear in a flash of smoke.

"good luck with the game" she smiles striding off from the room before stepping silently down the hall, her shadowed figure begins to hold her hands in front of her and clasps them together while trotting down the darkening hallway that was starting to smell strongly of flesh and old blood, this was no change but at least it did not smell of the dead or strong medical chemicals as it used to. At a door that is clearly marked for people to keep out and keep quiet her hand reaches up and taps three times before hearing a slight annoyed growl from inside.

"come in!" the gruff voice calls as she twist's the handle and poke her head in to look over at a Sasori at a wooden desk, hunched over documents and puppets as he turns to look before having to peer over twice to make sure his eyes are correct. "Lily-san, I thought you where the brat. You rarely come into my quarters at this time of night" rubbing the back of her head she smiles before coming to sit down next to him.

"sorry to disturb you so late, I was going to Suna soon…" the puppet looks up from the desk letting his long black cloak straighten out, his small frame had been hiding a small screwdriver.

"I see?" the Akasuna makes a perplexed expression while the raven haired girl's pale skin flicker under the candle set in the room, this bedroom smelled the strongest of old blood and of the dead, blood had been stained into the wooden flooring from past experiments or perhaps Hidan's rituals.

"so who are you grouped with?" the man questions as she hum's slightly.

"solo missions on my own" as thought this surprises him into looking the white cloak up and down with a raised brow. "I thought I'd pick up some things for my puppets while I was there, you came into my mind and I was wondering if you would like anything brought back?" she smiles at him while his brunette eyes stare as cold as usual at her, he grabs his chin before pulling out a small list.

"thanks, it would be appreciated if its not too much bother" Lily just laughs pleasantly at him with curled up lips much like a chibi rabbit.

"of course not, it saves me taking a track back later on. Besides I thought my turtle could do with the challenge" the red head stares at the girl with an annoyed expression, he had told her several times to stop smirking every time she mentioned turtle and glance at him. "you think I should add some red hair to him? He feels a little bald" the puppet's body twists as he growls, she gives a sheepish smirk knowing full well that it got on his nerves. Lunging at Lily the raven girl pushes her self across the floor away from him with a laugh. "missed danna" the elder Suna puppet growls loudly while using chakra to snag her ankles, twisting she attempts to escape but is tied up further.

"hm…" he smirks while the seamstress turns round on the floor to glare up at him, snagging him with her own chakra strings the puppet contorts and drops forwards still refusing to let go of her with his own threads.

"g-give up…d-danna!" she growls through grit teeth while the man just glares gritting his own teeth defiantly.

"n-never!" he snaps while Lily wriggles with all of her might onto her knee's, the puppet against her back and towering over her. Pausing from the struggling both puppeteer's fall into an awkward silence after noticing their positions which would have made anyone that walked in have a heart attack, Lily growls at and strains her neck to turn to peer at him with one eye tightly closed.

"g-give up already, I-I have won this" Lily scowls making complete eye contact with the puppet who just laughs weakly, it seemed to take him more strength just to move and had converted to talking through his teeth.

"I'm the m-master here…y-you're the one under me, y-you should be the one obeying me!" the girl pauses before laughing and collapsing underneath him, he bounces on her spine while she giggles, the chakra holding him is released. "wheat's so funny?" he growls while the raven haired woman chuckles into strained breathing.

He hadn't yet released her from his own controlling threads in which he uses to turn her over and make her sit up. "could you have m-made that sounds any m-more perverted?" she chuckles gaining the loud and uncontrollable laughter that echo's the room, the man would have blushed if that where possible. The laughing from both of them would have lasted longer if they where never disturbed and the unusually bubbly atmosphere broken when the door smacks open making them both jolt, a frizzled blonde haired teen with his bare chest showing scowls in the doorway looking half asleep.

"I'm trying to Sleep, un! Can you keep it quiet un!?" bitterly yelping he turns on his heels and slams the door shut behind him, both of them stare at the door as Lily's lips curl up like a rabbits again and she stares at Sasori.

"does he always look like that in the mornings?" the puppet nods as the raven uses her sleeve as a laughter muffler. "he looked like he had been dragged through a cactus patch and hit ever single one on the way out" the puppet takes a moment to think about it before sniggering into the back of his own hand.

"well, I think I'd better get some sleep. I'm leaving early before everyone wakes up, I'll cya later danna" smiling she bows to him and leaves the room making sure to leave the hallway quietly, clothes for the week packed and her puppet ready to the departure as she exit's the base leaving only a note to remind the leader of her leaving. It was early morning and the faint auburn sunlight was filtering through the trees making everything beneath the canopy speckled with light and seemingly camouflaged next to the rest of the scenery, the rolling field's where incredibly dense but in the heart of the mass of withering branches and auburn to bronze leaves was a large clearing that split the rain county and country of wind apart.

The field filled that she rode her noble turtle through was lined with long tanned grass and fragrant wild flowers that protected a small pond in the marshy area of the field, surrounded by a large stone hinge like boulder in the middle. Because she wasn't actually part of the organisation she had dressed in a white robe that was delved in silver and red thread that where symbols embroiled into it, through the tall grass only her upper half could be seen sitting perched on the turtles comfortable shell quietly relaxing into the scenery as the white and fluffy clouds float by. Eventually her puppet cranes its neck out of the grass for Lily to wipe gently at the water dew dripping from the metal clamp upon his jaw before he disappears back under to start climbing the gentle slope up onto the gradual and desolate landscape of the desert.

"looks like it's not changed at all" the young raven smiles glancing up at the radiating sun that held no cloud coverage to console her face, pulling up the hood and slipping back the sand had started to whip up round her. Opening a hatch she gets inside her mount and leans into the leather seating she had installed, her bags sitting up against the floor and corner of the vehicle seating. Reading her map the puppet comes to a complete halt and stomps its feet in an alarmed manner, grumbling she rolls up the map and pats for her puppet to calm down.

[Desert Guards OVA]

Standing aimlessly watching over the bitter savannah the men shout and point at something lumbering over the harsh sand stormed dunes, stepping away from the post they raise hands for it to pause as the apparent turtle comes to a heavy stop and peers up with scoped eyes, the metallic jaw chomps before it thumps its foot against the parched earth. The men grabbing out weapons as they watch it become still, eyes turning to see the top of its shell burst open sending sand that had been caught to either side like a dry waterfall.

"oh, hello" a feminine voice speaks as she shifts the turtle forwards so as it stands between both guards, holding out a parchment she smiles politely for them to read from the top panel.

"and your business?" they enquire as she seems to glance else where in a warm awe of the village.

"1 week stay; family and leisure" rolling up the two-way in and out passport they stamp it with a seal then nod for her to go in, climbing out and shutting the hatch she sits back down on the leather seat and taps for her puppet to start moving again, the beast bowing it's head before stomping forwards inside. The turtle's heavy footprints making holes in the ground as people shuffle away to let the hulking beast through, villagers shift quickly out of the way to let her past, children's eyes widening in awe at the gigantic turtle that looked living.

Glancing about a certain chakra signal makes the seamstress smile in delight and turn to thump their way towards a quiet street, the Kazekage and his cousins had been talking casually about something before being interrupted by thundering footsteps that make the earth shatter, both of them jumping forwards to protect the young teen from the large and foreign animal that stops to stare at the group.

Kankuro glares as he prepares to fight what ever it is off, all of them jumping in shock when a dark and cloaked figure bursts out with a happy go-luck chirp. Landing on their toes they run forwards into the arms of the puppeteer who's eyes widen in shock, Temari and Gaara's eyes stare at the beast still moving about even though one of it's shell panels had been broken through releasing a tall and mysterious figure.

"ah, Kankuro-san! You've gotten so big!" the female chimes pulling away to have a better look, she turns her head to look at the blonde sand sibling before running and grabbing her hands to look at them. She spins the poor cousin around in a gasp of pure awe. "Temari-san! You look as radiant as the last time I seen you" she pauses to glance at all of their confused expressions, blinking she rubs the back of her head before pulling down her hood.

"Lily-san?!" they all chime together with wide eyes as the raven haired girl smirks at them, the turtle opens its mouth and chomps a couple times for her to remember.

"oh, right! Kankuro-san! Happy birthday" holding out the present for him to take, the cat eared nin blinks while taking it from her hands.

"but my birthday isn't for another 2 weeks?" he enquires while she just shrugs with a small smile.

"I thought I might as well give it to you now because I'm only here for the week" she chirps pleasantly before turning her attention to her favourite cousin of all and then at the racoon eyed Gaara's clothing's. He was dressed in the formal uniform, she clasps her hands together and trots forwards.

"Gaara-sama! Whoa, have you gotten taller?…and you made Kazekage?!" she bubbles out in a happy voice making the teen blink in surprise and stare uneasily at his cousin running round him, finger prodding every little thing she hadn't seen before making him wriggle at the ticklish pokes. "awe, where's your gourd? You looked so much better with it" the strange woman monotones with a pout, she rummages into her pockets pulling out a small puppet fennec fox. "I got you a present, oh and this is for Temari-san" holding out a small sparrow they both take them and glance in a curious manner.


	10. Chapter 10

That evening they sit in the living room while the young raven sits listening to Kankuro rambling to her about his day while the others either have their eyes glued to every inch of her turtle mount.  
"so you got a job as a caretaker?" Temari enquires as she nods. "what do you do for them?" she hums softly.  
"usually things for the members; cleaning, cooking, physical check ups and a regular agony aunt when ever I'm not training" Kankuro leans on the edge of the sofa near to her head.

"your basically like their mother then?" the teen enquires staring at her while she shrugs softly.  
"I suppose you could put it that way…" Lily laughs while Kankuro nods, shifting his lip to one side in thought.  
"how did you get sucked into that then?" the blonde enquires while the Suna seamstress groan into her cup of coffee.  
"Sasha no Bakka dragged me with her, I've been there ever since. Can't say I mind, I got to meet some interesting people. Even joined my very own religion, I'm a matriarch" holding up her glinting pendant they stare at it in awe, the cat hat puppeteer chuckling.

"never saw you as the praying type Lily-san" the seamstress shrugs while cocking her smile again.  
"I took up training again as well" they gasp at this while Temari leans in closer.  
"I thought after what happened you didn't want to fight anymore?" she keeps her voice lowly but Lily just rubs her hands together.  
"I'm not fighting anyone, I'm just training to I can be stronger again" they give a short 'ah' as they stretch out.  
"so where are you staying?" the woman pauses before rubbing her chin.

"I was going to get a hotel close by once I found out where you guys were living, I should probably get a room now while it's early in the afternoon" the blonde cousin shakes her head and pats Lily's shoulder.  
"you can stay here with us, there's a free guest room we can put you in" the set of lavender eyes widen in shock.  
"oh no! I couldn't impose, I wouldn't want to get in your way" both glance at Gaara expectantly for him to say something, the Kazekage rolls his eyes inwardly.

"it's fine, your only staying a week anyway" pausing she gives a guilty face for imposing on them without any warning but Kankuro just jumps up.  
"well, what did you bring with you?" he chirps as Lily holds up the bag of clothes in her hand.

"just this and my turtle, I need to go buy some puppet supplies but I'll probably leave that till later in the week just before I go" nodding Temari points out the shower and her bedroom before leaving the cousin to settle in, it felt nice to be able to laze about all day without worrying that someone would want something. To earn the keep she cleans the room while they are out and cooks dinner for them, seeming unhappy with it they give up arguing with the raven haired woman and let her go about helping with anything around the house. Most of the time she would help Kankuro with his puppets or talk to Gaara when he wasn't working on papers, by the forth day she had went shopping to buy the supplies in which she loaded outside because the last thing she wanted was for her already heavy weight mount to break the house's floor inside.

"ah…it feels like I've only been here a day and already it's almost time for me to leave" Lily pouts sitting happily with Gaara on the sofa watching the T.V.  
"you can't stay anymore than a week?" the blonde enquires as she sighs softly seeming reluctant to answer.  
"if I don't then surly the place will be in more chaos then it already is" shaking her head she glances about for a moment, she seemed restless about the whole thing.  
"you okay?" Kankuro enquires as she just smiles and laughs quietly.

"yeah, just really restless about tomorrow. One more day and I have to go and listen to them all whine again, I'm torn between missing my old bedroom there and missing Suna. The puppet supplies here are so much better than they are at the village close to my house, probably why I've bought enough parts to fuel a small army" they laugh quietly amongst themselves before Temari and Kankuro leave to go to bed leaving Gaara and herself in the living room.

Lily smiles at him seeming astonished to find him smile back at her. "since when did Gaara of the desert smile? I should take a picture of it so I have one of you as a baby, kid and teen…you where such a cute baby when you scowled" she smirks nudging him, the sand sibling raises his eyebrow less forehead.  
"…it's weird I don't remember you" the Kazekage speaks slowly as Lily just laughs calmly.  
"I'm a distant relative, I don't suppose you remember the teddy bear you used to hold?" he blinks while staring at her.  
"you're the one who gave me it?" he enquires while Lily just smiles sweetly.  
"chose it myself while I was in the hidden village in the mist, it went a long way to get to you" the raven haired girl smiles tilting her head.  
"ah…I remember the day I came to see you when you where only about 3 maybe 4 months old, I couldn't help but blush and reframe from squeezing you when you scowled at me with your big, sea green eyes" she blushes to herself in a reminiscing manner, pulling out a book she shoes him all the photos of himself and his siblings as babies.

"Kankuro was a very chubby baby, but the kitty ear hat was the cutest thing I had ever seen" she giggles flipping a few to one of the redhead trying to walk but failing.  
"heh, you kept falling over that day. Eventually you managed and the smile on your face made you look like a strawberry" her eyes sparkle again while Gaara stares at the photo's then at her.  
"how old are you?" she pauses to glance at the photo's momentarily then to him with a serious tone.  
"I guess your old enough now" she shuffles back to get more relaxed. "now, when I say I'm a distance relative, I really do mean it. A long time ago, your lets just say many great uncles ago, was attempting to find immortality like everyone was back then" the teen stares at her in quiet astonishment.

"well he was foolish and of course it was going to be his death, this was what brought a horrible end to many people" she glances at her pale skin shimmering in the living room lighting, the atmosphere calm and quiet.  
"he found out about a demon that would grant anyone's one wish if they came with an offering that made him pleased, this offering was of their choosing" Gaara listens patiently to the story.  
"he used a young girl as an attempt sacrifice but it failed, instead he doomed himself. The demon was a cruel creature of course, he opened a portal in an attempt to drag them into hell, in an attempt to try save him the young girl tried to save him but instead lost her arm and right side. In amusement he let her live, this wasn't a kind act, it was so she could feel the pain and guilt of the act forever" lifting her head she gives a faint smile towards him.

"you're a good guy, Gaara-sama. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Lily smiles at him softly while he glances away with a gentle blush, she giggles at the sight before giving him a fright when she takes a picture.  
"that's a keeper…" she smirks cunningly while the Kazekage stares with wide eyes.  
"I'm taking pictures of you all, feels empty at home not having more photo's of you guys" the Suna seamstress smiles glancing at him up and down. "smile Gaara-chan" she smirks while his face twitches with annoyance at the name, she takes the picture anyway.  
"heh, at least I have a scowling Gaara from the day you where born up until now…I do have pictures of you smiling though so don't think your off the hook" she chimes waiting for the precise moment he smiles, he seemed ready for it as he smirks at the camera.  
"close enough…wanna see the pictures I took of Kankuro and Temari sleeping?" Lily deviously smirks holding up the camera, Kankuro laying with his mouth wide open while Temari sleeps with her feet on the pillows and her head under the covers. Using this to make him smile she takes another photo then gives a short 'muhaha' at the photo. "we need to get a group picture…I haven't got many of those. I have 2 maybe 3 of them but that's of you all as kids, can't believe how handsome you became. You must have all the ladies swooning" she nudges him as the sand sibling blushes at the suggestion.

~~On the day that you were born and the angels got together they decided to create a dream come true. So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue~~ she suddenly chimes rubbing her pale fingers through his hair gently before getting up to go to bed with a stretch. ~~That is why all the girls in town follow you all around, just like me, they long to be close to you~~ she chimes softly leaving the room and Gaara with wide eyes.

The final two days had gone so quickly and soon it was time for Lily to leave, pouting she cuddles tightly onto Temari and Kankuro. "try not get in too much trouble" she smiles cheerfully glancing up at Gaara. "good luck with the ladies Gaara-sama" the teen shifts his eyes away to control the blush by gritting his teeth. "onwards my trusty turtle, I hope you like the presents" thumping forwards they gradually take up speed towards the dunes in the distance, she glances back at the three waving as she sighs. "just us again then…I hope the base isn't destroyed" sighing she leans into her mount and looks through her camera's photo's before stowing it safely away so it doesn't get damaged

~~Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy, somewhere just beyond my reach. There's someone reaching back for me, racing on the thunder and rising with the heat~~ she chants as her mount seems to stomp in beat with her, they take it slow because the freedom tasted so sweet.

~~Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, out where the lightning splits the sea. I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me~~ through the forests the raven haired girl stomps into the base entrance where she does a small sand signal to open it up, it shuts behind her as the fresh air collapses away leaving the smell of blood, sweat and smouldering wood.

~~Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood. I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood~~ there is shuffling before heavy footsteps from many directions are storming towards her, pausing she puts her puppet and herself into stealth mode. She wanted to put everything away before she went to see them, the first to appear is Sasha with her eyes wide and hopeful but on seeing the hallway empty with everyone else they grunt and go from happy to pouts or glares. Once gone she proceeds forwards and into her room that had been intruded by the albino, he had been true to his word when he told her to stay away from him. Inside the bed seemed used and the masochist's scythe laying up against the wall, putting her puppet into the secret room she takes Sasori's things and takes a fast shower before going out to meet her doom.

"danna!" she calls in her manliest voice as the red head pokes his head out, she hides by the corner shaking the paper bag for him. Trotting over he takes it with a smirk then glances at her.

"thanks Lily-san" sneaking into the room with him they sit talking for a little while, apparently everything really did go chaotic. Tobi had broken many different objects in the kitchen, Kisame terrorized them with bad cooking, Deidara had proceeded at one point to use clay as a 'cake' in which blew up the cooker, if that was deliberate or because he was just blonde they weren't sure, Hidan had went with Kakuzu on a shopping 'mission' leaving the base surprisingly full. Leaving Sasori the raven haired girl goes to see the leader who seemed more than thankful to see her home, in-fact he had latched onto her hips and begged her not to leave ever again for more than at least a day at a time.

Shuddering Lily gulps before stepping into the living room. "I'm ba--" she almost got it out before being pounced by the orange masked nin, he is just as thankful to see her as the leader, Itachi and Kisame pushing and shoving with fire in their eyes.

"am I that needed?" she enquires almost losing every bit of air as the mass of arms around her just grows, she is plucked up by Kakuzu who holds her above his head, all of their brows starting to sweat.

"Lily-san?" the miser calmly questions as the room stays quiet.  
"yes?" she enquires staring calmly at the ceiling, his grip tightening on her arms.  
"if you ever leave this base again, I'll personally turn you into a personal bounty" he calmly speaks as her eyes dim into a plain expression.  
"why?" everything still calm and collected but as soon as her feet where to hit the ground it would be a rabble of grabbing again.  
"because you cost me too much money when your not keeping an eye on everyone" nodding she stops the miser from putting her down.

"do me a favour, throw me" the green eyed stitch-nin blinks and looks up at her. "the minute you put me down their going to rip me to shreds anyway, may as well make it a game" the miser looks down at the glaring crowd before stretching his arms and flinging her across the room, the group smashing past each other towards her. After being hugged and fought over Lily eventually uses a clone to get them off of her while she runs down the corridor and around a corner right into something knocking her to the ground with a heavy thump, rubbing her forehead she lets her lavender eyes trail up and hit the elusive lilac eyes of Hidan who stares back blankly.

Getting up she rubs the dirt off of her back and tilts her head before leaving with a word to the albino, the rope of his scythe snatches around Lily's body as she widens her eyes and stares at the coiling material.  
"where have you been?" the albino enquires with an icy stare, Lily just calmly turns on the rope to look at him.  
"out, do you want something Hidan-sama or can I go to the kitchen?" she replies raising her eyebrow as he shifts closer to stare down onto her with a glare, he is silent for a few seconds before he snorts at her and strides off making the metal coil spin her around as he walks away from the woman swiftly.

At dinner the raven haired woman sits silently and authentically eating her rice while attempting to ignore the spastic orange lollypops loud voice, her attention only focused on Kakuzu when he raises his head to speak to her for once. Going to her bedroom she shuts the door and changes into her sleeping PJ's, the bed was softer than usual as she lays down to peacefully close her eyes.

An early day to bed was all she asked for but when she rolls over onto something it had became apparent why her bed was so soft and how it had been used, eyes widening as she gets up slowly grabs her blankets, cloak and pillows. Stepping away from the room slowly she strides past some members looking traumatised, getting onto the small one seat sofa she slips her legs over one end as she curls up slightly to put the blanket over and go to sleep.

"Lily-san….what are you doing" Pein questions as she opens her eyes to glance at him momentarily.  
"someone's been in my bed" she replies bluntly closing her eyes again to sigh when he questions this. "lets just say two people have been in my bed?" they give acknowledgement before raising their eyebrows, pulling the blankets further over she lets her hand sit limply out of the sofa to almost touch the ground.  
When morning approached the raven haired girl had awoke to find something licking and nipping on her fingers, groaning she glances out of the mounds of covers to glance down at Zetsu.

"Zetsu…stop that" she mumbles making him peer up with his large golden eyes, giving a short 'heh' he disappears back under the ground. "oh, my back" she grumbles from the awkward position she stand up and stretches letting her bones crack, she jumps when someone speaks from the sofa.  
"oi, bitch. Keep it down" glancing down her lavender eyes land on Hidan who looks like an albino Gaara.  
"…" her lips become ajar for her to say something but she finds her self lost for words, twisting she walks away to start making breakfast, it didn't take long since it was a simple task. Eating her own quickly Lily decides to go into the other realm to see how things where.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking around in her usual robe and mask the Jashinist glances round to find everyone busy, Jared strides over with a hand wave making her turn to look at him.  
"hey, haven't seen you in ages. Your just as beautiful as ever too" he smirks making Lily inwardly roll her eyes and glance at Hidan who seemed to be his usual looking self without the swearing.

"I've been busy" she states calmly glancing about the streamers and other strange things that would be for a party, a cake was at the side making her slightly amused to what was going on.

"so have we, the celebration of 4 years of Jashinism is upon us. All of the higher-ups will come down and everybody who is part of the religion will be united for a large sacrificial game" Lily nods her head slowly. "it will be interesting to see what you look like in your true form" he laughs. "you'll even be given your very first weapon that Jashin has chosen" Lily gives a confused stare before being tapped by someone, turning she glances at a rather old looking man,

"ah there you are, I hoped you would be in Lady Celena" the man bows with a briefcase in hand, the man points towards a large door while ushering the woman forwards.

"I have brought you Jashin-sama's order, I hope it's to your liking" the brief case pops open and hit's the table softly, inside is a silken red cloth that holds tightly to a black fabric in which hides and protects something from unneeded eyes. Lily's pale hand reaches in and pulls it out with an emotionless masked stare, a quick flick to the side sends the cloth sliding down the item. Clutching the leather handle to what could only resemble a sword slowly becomes visible, another swing and slice is followed only to be accompanied by a swift twist and dice. Lily's lips curl into a smile that unhinges when person who brought the sword in the first place hands it to her.  
"I also brought you cuff's, you'll like these" he smirks pulling at the red fabric and holding up rather heavy looking armoured arm warmers, the man takes them and starts to slip them on either side. Arms held upwards into the shape of an 'x' and the sound of fine steel chimes to two long metallic blades pierce the air and shine the piercing eyes of the owner back.

"are they to your liking my Lady?" the man asks closing his suitcase and bowing towards the woman whom only nods and keeps total concentration on her new 'toys'.  
"if you excuse me, I'll let you be" he steps backwards avoiding the shut door and leaves as fast as possible, a sheet of paper is handed to her that she glances over quietly with interest.

[so I just chant this and I'll get my main weapon? I wonder what ill get if Hidan has that scythe…] the thought of the albino makes her sad for a moment, Jared comes trotting over to glance at the new cuffs and swords at her hips.  
"need some help summoning your form? And main weapon?" he enquires leaning over her as Lily shifts from his touch and shakes her head.

"no thanks, I'm sure I can handle this on my own" seeming miffed he nods before going to help the ladies by the bookcase instead, sighing the masked Jashinist runs from the room before anyone else can annoy her, sitting alone in one of the main halls Lily stares at the parchment that was filled with the strangest symbols.

"suppose I should give it a try" she murmur's pulling out the knife from her bands and turning her attention to her wrist. "…here goes nothing" her perpetual lilac eyes close as she shifts the trembling blade against her skin, gulping she presses but pulls away quickly in fear of the movement. "…" staring at the blade her eyebrow furrows, placing it back she tries again but the trembling of fear starts over until she drops to her knee's putting the blade away. "pathetic…" she murmur's softly before staring at the symbol. "I wonder what would happen if I…" getting up she places down the parchment Lily starts praying while reaching out her hands into fist's while tensioning the muscles in her fingers as this action opens portals in the ground slowly spitting out 2 medium poles from inside the vortex.

Grabbing both of them and interlinks them together into one she watches the process in awe, one half was tattered with wing like blades and leather straps flaying from it and the larger blade like fin glinting a deathly red glow, the leather straps wrap around her arms like tentacles where as the other half is glowing a gentle blue. The large blade is ridged and griped like teeth with antler like root sticking from the start of the blade fixing it to pole, the glowing strings intertwine into the ragged leather boosting extra chakra into the woman's body, the pale Suna nin's chakra level rise's and keeps rising without faultier until the ground round her feet start to shift, sink and crack under the pressure. The light fluffy feeling starting to fade until she stands quite happily looking at the weapons, the fact that she needed blood was perplexing because from what she could see nothing bad happened but as she swings the blade she screeches out in distress to her spine cracking.

Dropping with one of the blades dug in the ground she pants and tightly grips it, breathing deeply with one eye closed and one half lidded in pain.  
"what…" she gasps out feeling the pain ripple again, the Jashinistic symbol bubbling at her feet as Lily watches the thread of her scythe tearing away at one half of her flesh, it feels and crawl's like black spiders to her horror upwards, right now she should be dead. The raven haired girl's heart had stopped for the transformation but in order to accommodate it, first it had to stop. In other words she was having a heart attack, all the internal organs would need to be shifted so while she is having a heart attack she is having liver and kidney failure too.

Lily stops screaming but its not because the pain has dulled in her throat, it's because her gullet and vocal cords are tearing and reforming meaning she literary can't make a sound. By now the cartulary gland should be working over time flooding her body with endorphins to relive some of the pain but that to has shut down, anybody else would of died of shock long ago but it wont let her. This transformation without blood would still work but it drives her through the fire and keeps her alive and even conscious to endure everything second of it, Lily's pupils suddenly burst out to flood her eyes completely in black while the Jashinistic symbol spirals out to replace it. The spiders crawling to form a single black feathered wing while her other half forms the reminisce of a boned wing, her decayed wing sitting on the half of her body that was now nothing but bones where the robe would show her skin. An eye opening up on it's elbow with the Jashinistic symbol watching out, the symbolic necklace around her neck heating up as the black draws blood away from that side to store it inside while the flesh helps form her wings, falling to her knee's she blacks out finally from the pain.

Groaning Lily twitches her boned hand against the ground as she opens her eyes slowly to look at the bones, screaming she gets up in a flash to stare at it with wide-eyed horror. Eyes tearing up the bones then at her ribcage as she pulls at her robe to find skin and flesh still upon her leg. "what…" checking the rest of her body she finds that only her upper half torso was bone, something shifts as her head twists to look at the eye on her wing copying her own eyes expressions as she screams at it. Slowly her hands reach behind to touch the wings with unsure worry, her weapon strewn on the ground close by calling for her attention as it glows, unsteadily Lily turns back to the eye that swivels with her to stare in an eye-lock.

The Jashinistic symbol in its eye acting like a pupil that dims in light as if it where dilating, blinking she finds that it blinks with her. Reaching up it closes quickly before her head trails back down to the bone, opening and shutting her pale flesh covered hands reach up to run against it. It felt like real bone as her fingers trial and stick in-between the hole on the other side, opening and shutting it to her astonishment it moves just like anyone else's ordinary limb. Pulling at her ribcage she raises her eyebrow.

"…_is this supposed to happen_" her voice sounded different as she grabs her mask in surprise.  
"_why do I sound more_…_angelic_?" her hands reach up to touch the skin clinging onto her collarbone too keep her throat covered, gulping Lily reaches under her mask to touch warm flesh on both sides. Pulling off the mask her wing seems to let her see what's on her face, gasping she stares at her symbolic eyes and the skeleton print that Hidan had from his ritual's and yet it was the pale white of her skin with black printing out her bones instead.  
"_I feel so light_" her voice tingles in her throat while getting up shakily to her feet, the new weight on her back was something different. Taking sure steps forwards Lily reaches for the weapon before topping over with a thud.  
"_…this is going to be complicated_" standing back up after picking up the scythe there is something behind her that makes a strange sound of panic, turning her head to look at the priest staring with wide eyes. Literarily screaming he turns on his heel and runs for the hills in terror towards the party, blinking slowly she glances at her wing eye that seems to be making the same apparent expression as her own.  
"_I have a bad feeling about this_, _don_'_t you_?" hearing shouting the girl gasps widening her eyes when they come storming in with their weapons raised.

"it's true! A spawn of the devil really is in our sanctum" someone preaches making her take a step back, weapon raised in defence.  
"_I_'_m not a demon_!" Lily plights as they creep forwards anyway.

"Back to hell with you demon!" taking another step back Lily looks to Hidan with panic, begging for help in-which he looks away from in disgrace. Lily's eye wing swivels to stare right at her as she looks back up at it, it flashes at her as if thinking like her, hearing someone come right at her the raven haired nin jumps backwards with a skid before attempting to flap her wings in distress. Half only one wing made the movement awkward but she only wanted to lift far enough to grab something to keep them away from her.

"_I_'_m not a demon, why would a demon carry Jashin-sama's symbol if I was_!?" she cries out running as fast as she can away from them, unknown to her that there were more eyes on the back watching behind her.  
Running into the library she slams it shut and looks round for any kind of escape route, running quickly while her hair flicks from side to side Lily jumps onto a table and uses her brace blades to claw her way up the bookends to the top to perch and stare down at the door being slammed at powerfully.

"_why wont my portal open_…" she curses trying to manipulate it again only go have it backfire on her, the doors break open as the attackers pile in to look for her. Crawling further back Lily gulps timidly wishing she had her puppets to keep her safe, she knew nothing about how to actually use the twin-bladed swords or the swords at her waists. Pushing her wings in to a close the pale Jashinist peeks one wing up to look over the edge, a blade flying past missing only by an inch as she pulls it back with a flinch.

"come down here and meet your maker 'Celena'…if that's even your real name!" someone yells out in anger whom was most likely Chad, even they had turned on her just showing her how bad this was becoming.  
"her names Lily…" the albino suddenly speaks up from the crowd but disguises it as they glare.  
[traitor!] she glares keeping away from the end of the bookcase as the rabble comes closer to the centre of the room, there is sudden silence when a voice speaks.  
"what is going on?" they enquire the voice sounded so recognisable as she leans out to stare down on Skew, her eyes widening as he turns to look up at her, his own eyes widening as well.

"_Môn cher_?" "cara mia?" both of them speak at the same time as she then glances to see that they had paused in time, out of confusion she stays hidden until he shifts his hand for her to come down. His eyes widening further when he see's her leap off with the pair of demonic angel wings, and slip along the wood polish floor across the ground behind him, skidding to a halt in front of Skew before bounding up and straighten her posture to stare in right in the eyes. Eyebrows had raised to the heavens at the stunt, his head shifting to look at the impossible height she fated then back at her.

"what are you doing here…" he questions with a confused expression before looking at her body and then at the sash and weapon, it dawns on him as he looks her up and down once more. "you're the matriarch Lord Jashin spoke of? Of course…why didn't I see the resemblance in that puppet" he hits his forehead while the raven haired woman stares at him in complete confusion still. "ah…I'll explain this all to you later Môn petite chou-chou" nodding slowly his hand is raised to unfreeze the men, they give perplexed looks before jumping to find her right in front of them next to Skew.

"alright, why are you chasing a matriarch? You do know it's against your religion" his eyes aimed straight at the priest who is supposed to be controlling them, his eyes shifting to the albino then back to them all.

"she's a demon…" one calls out in a scowl as he shakes his head.  
"so she looks different in her ritual form, this doesn't mean she is a demon. Leave it at that and go enjoy the party before any of the elders find you causing mayhem" he calmly points as some shift and move without hesitation while others need a bit of persuasion to shift away from the spot.

Skew turns to glance at the bone before taking her hand to examine it, his movements shifting to pull and touch the wings.  
"this is very strange cara mia. You shouldn't have any of this…even your Jashinistic print is wrong" he hadn't noticed all the eyes watching him until now as he widens his own to stare at the symbols, he takes her chin to see her clearly.  
"what did you do…the only thing you have right is your weapons" he mumbles this glancing it over seeming rather impressed.  
"your chakra level is also very impressive…I'm just glad you can control it without doing anything bad…well…kind of" his eyes shift to look at the ground where she steps that had been scolded with a semi-permanent Jashin symbol.  
"_I followed the rituals to summon my weapon…then this happened_" Lily stares gloomily at her bony hands that Skew was still fiddling with in astonishment. "_it might have something to do with me not using blood_?" he stops to look up at her with an unsure expression.

"without blood? How on earth did you manage to do that…without blood the ritual shouldn't have activated but…ah you used one of the ritual halls didn't you?" she nods hesitantly. "well…I believe you've used the blood of about 100-200 rituals, perhaps?, all at once…this is something that Jashin-sama will want to hear about" Lily gives a worried expression to this but Skew just rubs her fleshed shoulder gently. "don't worry, he wont be mad. Actually I think he'll be just as impressed as I and the elders when they hear about this…since it hasn't been done before" he smirks while she just glances away quietly, he just raises his eyebrow in thought. "lets go to the party then" the girl doesn't shift as she glances down to the floor quietly.  
"_if it's okay…I think I'm going to the real world…they'll be hungry right now_" she doesn't make eye contact but he just rubs her neck with a grin.

"I'll save you some cake Lily-sama…you'll need something sweet while I'm explaining why I'm here anyway" smiling at her she smiles back pleasantly before nodding happily, to her luck the portal opens making her thankful. As usual she wasn't wrong in them complaining about food that they were to lazy to get, food on the table she puts Hidan's by the door but stands staring at it quietly.

She couldn't help but feel slightly alone not having the albino yelling down her neck all the time, frustrating to watch him yell at other people and it just made her feel alone when he didn't even give her a passing scowl anymore with his bright red eyes and usually unclean and bloody hair. Groaning inwardly she turns quickly to leave the door before anyone noticed her just standing there looking like a lost dog but she probably was in his eyes. [stupid lamb] she cursed quietly walking down the dark hallway towards her own room. Stepping out from the empty recesses of the corridor she stands staring at the bed in its pristine as usual manner.


	12. Chapter 12

For a moment she could hear someone yelling, most likely the albino and Sasha having another argument, she could hear him rampaging after what was most likely the poor orange fizz while yelling about him eating his food, he always complained about it so why bother when someone else ate it? Lily had picked up one of the albino's abandoned cloaks from the washing room on her way through from her own room, the blood dripping off it like wild fire as she bungs it in and goes back through to her own room before she is dragged into any of the fighting. Something being slammed takes her attention to a bit of her ceiling falling off onto the ground that she walks over to pick up, her back away from the door as she stares at it quietly.

"…maybe I should have stayed in the sand village…why am I even acting like this? I'm a loner, I always have been and always will be" her fist punches the air in frustration. "I shouldn't be standing here regretting something I can't change…dammed who am I kidding" she growls throwing the piece of roof at the wall in anger, someone shifting at the door as she turns to find nothing there. Blinking she steps closer to glance around with a confused expression, stepping out completely to peer around more yelling is heard meaning they had ran past her room to escape something. Watching the darkness she see's something glinting but Lily couldn't make it out as anything in particular, shutting her door to step towards it she pauses at the wall to stare at Hidan's scythe stuck through the wall.

Prizing it out the lilac eyes stare patiently at it before scowling at the mess made in the wall, pushing it onto the groove of her shoulder she marches back down the hallway looking for the albino. Everyone sitting in the living room as she glances about. "anyone seen Hidan" she plainly enquires watching as they shrug only making her grumble loudly, striding around some more she heads to his ritual room and knocks. Her eyes glancing to find someone had stepped on the food and had most likely went skidding across the floor, turning her head to look up at the albino she holds out the scythe but he just slams the door on her face. Lily stares with wide eyes before staring round at some watching, whispering quietly.

"I told you, if she touched it then Hidan wouldn't want it back…where's my money" her eyes slit making them back off around the corner again, groaning she stares at the red scythe and then at the door. With a swift hacking crack she strides off hearing someone yell and a door flung open, the yelling stopping when they see the scythe.

[I' m never being nice to that self centred…that self centred….Thing! Again] she snarls bitterly storming down and into her own room to slam the bedroom door shut, she could feel the world wincing to the beat as she slides down the wood to growl into her curled up knee's, fingers delving and gripping her raven hair tightly.  
[I'm so angry I could just…tear something apart] she screeches again scowling at the ground, just wishing it could just burn and bubble to emphasise her anger right now.

It had taken at least an hour for her to calm down just enough to stop ripping at her hair but she doesn't move from the curled up position. [this is the worst day ever…Hidan despises me…the Jashin group now despise me just as much as him…] growling slightly something tries to enter the room only hitting her back in the process, someone shouts loudly.

"let me the fuck in bitch face!" the albino stands outside smacking the door again, Lily sits contemplating this before he yells again as bitterly as possible. "remember your deal!" he snarls only making her shift to glance at the doorknob turning looking about ready to be snapped off, if she remembered correctly he said 'don't come near me' which meant until he even tried to give her another order she wouldn't do anything for him that meant looking at him.

Covering her ears and humming loudly she waits for him to give up. "fine, fuck you slut" he yells echoing even her own room, the malice and spite in his voice sending shudder's through her body. Her eyebrow squinting to look at something running down her hand, finally she realised it was her tears but she didn't feel like she was crying but when touching her cheeks she could see it was hers.

[why am I crying…] she groans standing up from the door to grab a hanky from her bathroom quickly. [an early night, that's what I need…] changing after a long hot bath Lily sits on her bed staring into space, the early night wasn't going to happen. Outside she could hear yelling and fighting from everyone and eventually it takes its toile for her to come out and stride to the living room to find the room with several holes, her eyebrow starts to twitch at the sight.

"what…happened to the living room" her eyes trail to an arm that is recognisably the albino's, trailing the blood and bits of body she pauses at the pale Jashinist completely ripped up with his head lopped off. Lily's hear kicks in her chest as she slowly walks towards the head and kneels to pick it up.  
"Hidan-sama?" she whispers this quietly seeing that he doesn't reply to her, the raven haired woman places her arms round the head and holds it closer to her chest.  
"Hidan…" her eyes stare at the blood stained white hair uncaring of the blood going all over her in the process of sitting in the mess of strewn body and furniture, taking her hands away from him she stares at his lips. The thought of kissing a dead person worried her somewhat but the raven haired woman lifts him closer towards her until their inch's away, foreheads pressed against each other she shuts her eyes for a moment.  
"Hidan..?" she attempts one last time seeing no reply, slowly she ghosts her lips over his but something shocks her if not makes her almost drop the dead if it weren't for her freezing to the spot.

"fuck…" he snarls as she opens her eyes to come face to face with his red orbs with one eyebrow twitching.  
"what fhuck bitchph phace!" he snaps again as she stares at the talking, decapitated head, her lips where still locked with his at this point as she stares in morbid horror at the masochist actually talking to her.  
"get your phucking liph oph oph mine!" he snarls with a scowl as she seems to spark a connection in her brain to part her lips, this however links to her throwing Hidan's head and running past Kakuzu who just watches her then looks at the albino glaring up at him.

"I think she's going to have nightmares after seeing a talking head…" the stitch-nin mutters with a raised brow before stepping closer with his thread appearing, ready to start the painful procedure of sticking him back together.

Hiding in her room Lily had been pacing the room before hiding inside her turtle puppet while stressing about what had just happened, he wasn't even meant to have seen the kiss let lone been alive to feel it. The raven haired girl hadn't thought about him being immortal until now but the way he had been cold, pale and lifeless without a single word of abuse made him seem so dead, so at peace for once in his life apart from when he was asleep but even then he seemed to be angry or in a nightmare of his own. Thumping the wooden inside of the shell she groans into her leather chair that had her face stuffed into it, nails ripping at the interior as she runs the same scene over and over in her head in dread.

All she could do was hope to Jashin that the albino perhaps would forget and get on with dodging her all of the time, still not eat her food or even breath in the same room. It would be painful to see but much better than hearing him laugh at her for the kiss, hearing the washing machine finally die down she reaches her hand out to pull out the clothes and fold them up.  
[I could live in here for the rest of my life…yeah that sounds safe]. Pein pauses for a moment seeing the lifelike turtle stomp its way through the base while handing out fresh clothes to rooms, a sweat drop running down his head when it looks at him.

"hello" this grey, lifeless orbs fade for a moment unsure of how to react to a talking turtle but before he can say anything it stomps away again back to Lily's room where she gets out to sleep. At least it was quiet now letting her sleep, the kissing plaguing her mind even into her dreamscape that was once just her making the perfect puppet and taking over the world with her praising it all. Hidan who would usually be a white dog with his face that barked 'fuck' was now, to her horror in real-life but happiness in the dream, fiancé of some kind whom comes up behind her to lean over her shoulder and cuddle her hips quietly.

Thundering up with wide eyes she breaths heavily before dropping back down to stare at the alarm that told her it was only 2:46am, perhaps the library in the other world would hold some soothing karma. Standing staring at books Lily had thrown the mask to the side that had somehow fixed its self but the bones and wings hadn't faded, pulling at books she sits down to read them but by now she could probably recite them over and over even without it, the eyes fix on someone entering the room but she doesn't look up.

"shouldn't you be sleeping" the familiar voice enquires making her freeze and look up at the albino, she shrugs before turning pages in the book but she wasn't even looking at the book anymore just flicking. "I was expecting some kind of come back" he had been stepping closer as she gets up to put the book away, the silence being awkward but it felt like the first day they had met.

He annoyed her and Lily didn't say anything to him, the thought is shaken when she hears him coming closer than she wanted him to be. Her black eyes turn down to glance at his fingers shifting to touch her hand, flinching when the raven haired Suna nin snaps her hand away from him. All 8 eyes start to glare at him in a warning motion as she walks away from him towards her small open portal, her eyes widening when he comes running towards her to try grab her. Shifting out of the way he ends up flying through making her almost scream in terror, jumping through she attempts to grab him instead but their fingers end up inch's from each other before the albino goes spiralling down the portal. […crap…].

Gulping she jumps through the portal with him before blacking out on being spat out, hearing something shifting round Lily slowly opens her eyes to glance around with a groan. On sitting up she stares around then up at the miser who had been momentarily using her as a bridge over the puddle of blood, glancing about she gets up to peer around the room.

"why am I in here…" she murmurs glancing over at Kakuzu who just raises his eyebrow.  
"this is your room?" he enquires calmly as she scowls at his feet then stops with a gasp, looking down she starts to touch her topless chest.  
"where are my boobs?!" she almost screeches making the miser flinch then stare with both eyebrows hitched.

"Hidan-san…are you mentally retarded?" he snaps watching her jump up and run for a mirror, the miser stands aimlessly before cringing to another scream of terror as the albino comes running from the bathroom to the corridor and down still screaming. Running through the living room she slams into a tangled mess of limbs with her self, she groans looking up at her self whom scowls back.

"give back my body!" they both screech at same time making everyone in the living room stare at them. "you stole my body!" they screech shoving each other onto their knee's both scowling. "I stole your body? You're the one that stole my body!" they yell at each other again in anger, Sasha stares at them with an awkward silence before watching them begin to strangle one another in annoyance.

"enough! Hidan-san, Lily-san! Stop fighting" the auburn leader glares as they slowly let each other go with a shove and stand up to wipe off the dirt, the leader turning to Lily.  
"okay, Lily-san---" the girl scowls angrily.  
"I'm Hidan! that's fucking Lily-san!" he points at his own body with an angry scowl and defensive pout, Lily turns to look at her body before groaning.  
"this is getting awkward…" Hidan turns to scowl at her with annoyance.  
"you think it's awkward?! Your not the one who woke up with fucking tits in your face!" he scowls angrily as she just becomes red with embarrassment.

"yeah well your not the one who woke up with a manhood in her pants!" some had been sniggering at the words, the way Lily speaks just makes them snigger further.  
"fuck you bitch face!" both of them lunge to attack again as the leader pulls them apart again with the aid of Kisame, Lily just sighs and starts to pull at the white hair and rub her breast-less chest.

"I feel lighter than usual…but why the frisk are my pants really tight" glancing down her head tilts at something. "I-is it supposed to be doing that?" all of the men stare with amusement at the poor woman in Hidan's body, she looks up to find the albino groping her body with a confused expression. "hey…don't do that with my chest!" she snaps pulling his hand away from her self, he pulls away to pull at the bra.

"these thing are fucking uncomfortable! And why do I have such a high pitched voice? It sounds fucking horrible" Lily glares quietly at him as he tests his new voice.  
"…at least my voice isn't low and grouchy…how do you stand being male?!" Hidan groans feeling slightly naked having only baggy training trousers on and sleeping sandals.  
"how do you get fucking work done with these fucked up things in your way…" Lily glances at her own chest with a small glare, they weren't that bad.  
Pein stands there gripping his head while others seem disorientated by what was going on. "Tobi's head hurts" the orange masked nin groans while watching Hidan sigh again while scratching at the hair gel in disgust while Lily had started groping herself once more.

"I thought I told you to stop touching them like that, your being too rough!" Hidan snaps pulling Lily's hands away again before growling slightly at the tightness in his pants again.

"can't you fucking control your self…" Lily points downwards as he stares at it, fingers gripping the hem before the woman snags his hands. "Jashin-sama's wrath if you even fucking peek!" she snaps bitterly as the albino just blinks before eventually prising his hands free.

"I don't think I even want to…" both of them grow silent for a moment before staring at each other. "I need the bathroom…what do I do?" Lily's eyes dim for a moment.  
"I need fucking go as well…how the fuck do women even pee?" both of them glance about with unsure faces.  
"err…you help me…I'll help you? Jashin-sama really will have wrath if I am going to touch that thing!" Hidan points downwards as they start to glare for a moment, eventually walking away towards the bathrooms. Sitting in Lily's room both sits looking round quietly.

"wow…that was really awkward" she murmur's as Hidan just nods.  
"you better fucking fix this!" he snaps suddenly as she sits thinking about it.  
"I can't do anything about it…this has happened before though. We have to wait for the effects to fix them selves" Hidan scowls angrily at this expecting some kind of 'how long'. "it would fix it's self in about a week…" she mumbles as he lunges to strangle her again with annoyance.

"a fucking week? Seriously?! I'm going to fucking kill you!" gripping his wrists Lily tries to push him off and amazingly starts to win against him, shoving forwards she sits on herself while she struggles in annoyance.  
"thank goodness I'm weak against you" she smuggly laughs making Hidan scowl in annoyance and start nipping at his own body, gripping each other they tumble about for a while until losing the energy to push, kick and strangle.

"if I don't get my fucking body back by the end of the fucking week I'll personally kill you" he snaps as she just sighs and flops off to the side lazily, Hidan sits pulling at the low cut down while sliding his hands about. Lily running her fingers aimlessly over the abs she had put a shirt over, she had already warned the albino if he took her shirt off she would hang him by the ankle and let the blood drain into his head for the entire week once their bodies where returned to one another.


	13. Chapter 13

It felt weird for the others to watch the albino cook and clean while Lily lazes around, burping and swearing at every possible chance. If going to the bathroom wasn't an impossible chore then having a bath or shower was an elite mission impossible, sitting in her room the albino ties a headband around her eyes while Hidan himself washes her. They had both refused to touch let alone look at each other naked.

"this is so embarrassing" Lily groans with a deep red blush while Hidan just rolls his eyes proceeding on with the job, switching roles the Suna nin had specifically locked off his and her own sense of touch to that it was numb. Hidan walks about singing which was just as weird as him sowing at the same time.

"I've never gotten to sing guy songs before!" smirking she proceeds to sing in the low voice again while Sasha stares in awe.  
"I never would have thought Hidan could sing…" Lily just nods in agreement before turning to look at her self sitting watching.

"think you could fucking stop? Your fucking embarrassing" becoming quiet Lily finishes the sowing before going back to her room to sleep, she had decided to try sleep away the week when she didn't need to do anything. The problem was Hidan had been going anywhere she went to make sure his body didn't get damaged, the fact that he had thought of that made her wonder about the albino's way of thinking.  
"try not wake me up" she mumbles curling up onto the pale hand that seemed warmer than when he used it, she groans in annoyance when Hidan shuffles closer to lean on his own chest. "what are you doing?" she enquires.

"making sure when I fucking sleep you don't try fuck off with my body" he grumbles with a yawn while she stares quietly, where would she run off to? Especially if she was leaving her own body in the hands of a masochistic, Jashinistic, psychopath. Waking up later Lily stares at her bare chest before flinching before sighing when she remembers the predicament she was in, peering around she becomes alarmed to find her own body gone. Her heart almost stopping when Hidan comes in with blood covering every inch of him, he stares at her aimlessly before throwing down the crimson covered weapons at the corner.

"what did you do to my body?!" she squeaks running over to look for any kind of disfiguring marks but he only glares.  
"I got bored so I went out to kill random shit in the fucking forest" Lily calms down ever so slightly but still stares at him with a worried expression, Hidan was hopelessly dangerous even when he knows he is supposed to be careful with someone's body. The fact that he was in her body dawns through the clouds, it wouldn't be a surprise if he did horrible things to her body just to relieve any kind of anger he had.

"please don't…the last thing I want is my body to get hurt" Hidan scowls up at her as she stares down in a defensive yet pleading manner, the kind of face Hidan had a disdain for.  
"I'll do what the fuck I want, bitch face" he snaps as she growls angrily at him.  
"do that you want in your Own body! Not in mine!" glaring at each other Hidan spits slightly at her.  
"fuck you" scowling he stomps off out of the room making Lily groan inwardly, he was probably the most stubborn person she had ever met. She missed not being able to hear her puppets talk but it seemed the albino could not either, staring at them she cuddles into one quietly with a murmur.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you…" she whispers sighing into one of their chests. "I have a feeling Hidan is going to do something just to spite me using my body" there is cheering outside making her get up with a short sigh.  
"told you…" walking out to the living room she stares with wide eyes at Hidan who had been pole dancing around Kisame's sword clad only in bra and pants, her eyes widening and widening to each little twist and knee run up the sword given for all the men in the room who, even though knowing full well it was Hidan, were cheering. The albino smirks at her watching from the door way but he seems frustrated about something when Lily only shakes her head, gives a pained look and walks away from the door without looking back.

[if he thought he was going to get a come back then he'd be wrong…] she glances around the bedroom hearing people cheering loudly meaning most likely he had taken everything off, there went her name as a shy person who doesn't dare show more skin that her hands and face. It would be pointless to try the same thing to Hidan, he walked round in nothing more than his boxers all the time anyway so it wouldn't make much difference and there was nothing that he hasn't already done before in front of everyone either.

Thinking about it he hadn't ever been near a woman let alone thought of anything perverted in his entire life, he had probably asked Stacy what would embarrass her horribly before he even did that and even then he probably didn't get why everyone was cheering but it would explain why he was confused to why she wasn't annoyed or embarrassed, just rather upset, if he knew what that was.

Glancing down it had started to cause a case of curiosity, if he had already seen her naked then may as well see what was so 'great' about -manhood's- as Stacy was always complaining if she got laid Lily wouldn't be so weird, she doubted it would change much of her personality. Peering around she takes the hem then looks up before pulling the hem away, slowly she tilts her eyes to look down before her head moves with them to stare at it. [well…that's boring] blinking she glances at her woodwork and puppetries book, letting go she brightens her eyes to the sweet look of her favourite book.

Stepping through the rooms she sits down next to Kakuzu then glances at him, he stares back for a moment before looking away.  
"Kakuzu-sama…I can ask you anything can't I?" the miser stops before cocking his eyebrow, he nods slowly.  
"well…I wanted to ask you…well something men know about, it's a kind of taboo subject though and get embarrassed about easily. Not the sort of thing you talk about in a polite situation" she twiddles her pale fingers ominously as the miser twists his chair to stare at her.

"I'm a 91 year-old doctor, you can ask me anything. So spit it out" gulping back she nods seeming more confident as she miser leans in to listen to her.  
"well…I wanted to talk to you about Hidan's penis" the miser's lips begin to calmly curl as she groans and shakes her head in embarrassment.  
"I knew it, you've gone straight into smirking…aren't we both mature adults? Can't we talk about this without sniggering?" she enquires with a pout as he just smirks quietly before nodding his head.  
"yes, of course" she shuffles through her pocket and hands him a photo that he only looks at then puts to his side in thought.

"well?" Lily enquires tilting her head and waiting for something, the miser makes a confused face. "well, what do you think?" the tanned doctor glances about seeming at a lack of air.  
"what am I supposed to say?" the tanned nin gives an unsure stare of embarrassment.  
"I want to know if that's normal…" she presses on looking for an answer urgently.  
"what taking photographs of it and showing your friends?……no it's not" the miser replies sarcastically.  
"yes but is it supposed to look like that?" she points at the photo he is holding with a nervous expression.  
"well yeah…" he nods slowly, uncertain of where this was going.

"it's hideous! Through out evolution that's the best design they could come up with? Are you seriously telling me there were choices and they said 'ah, yes that's the one. The last chicken in the shop look!'?" she snaps with utter shock. "shakes spear had one? Einstein? Edgar Allen Poe wrote 'The Raven' with one of those stashed in his slacks?" her face spitting out venomous sarcasm.

"well yeah" he nods slowly again as Lily starts to pout and stick her tongue out.  
"yuck…." the miser raises his eyebrow for a short moment before seeing her delve back into her pocket.  
"now, take a look at this" Kakuzu stares at the photo before twisting it about in confusion. "and this" she hands him another one and then he does the same before placing them together then putting them above each other, his eyes widening as far as they can go in shock at the sight.  
"now why do you suppose that happened?" she enquires staring at him staring at the photo's with wide eyes.

"w-w-what where you thinking of at the time?!" he stutters unable to take his eyes off of it.  
"well nothing in particular, I was just ideally flicking through a puppet and wood shop catalogue. I came across the section on super deluxe blades for large and strong puppets and suddenly my underwear is catapulted across the room!" she points at a corner as she puts down the photographs to finally look at her.

"…you see Lily-san…your neither one thing or the other. You shouldn't be getting erotic thoughts about puppets and weapons…" he pats her shoulder as she pouts then smiles sweetly at him, something a true Hidan couldn't pull off in a million years.  
"but it was a tri-bladed scythe with triple stabbing capabilities and sharp wire that can be coiled neatly into a small space that comes with a free bomb for your puppet!" her eyebrow going up and down at the thought towards Kakuzu as she leans in towards him.

"I don't care what it was you were looking at in the catalogue, no puppet should give a human being a double Polaroid!" he gives her back the photo's not wanting to see the image anymore, Lily drops off of the chair to glance down at her feet.  
"well…thanks for the help but…I…have one last question" her voice shy and awkward as the tanned teen tilts his head, his ears burning with an unsure stare. "how do I get it to go down?" his perpetual eyes widen with shock before he pushes her out and slams the door shut, standing there she pouts and glances around.

Wandering into the living room she glances at Sasori who is busy with a puppet then at everyone else, Hidan still lazing around in underwear and a bra.

"ehm…I need some help" someone glances over as Sasha stands up to take the question. "when erm…a guys manhood gets uncomfortable…how do I get it to go away?" she stares at her with innocent and large red eyes as she turns and walks away with a pale face, the men had stopped to stare at her staring back with a desperate looking expression. "…someone?" Kisame glances around before raising his finger.  
"go type 'wank' into Google and do what ever it says your to do there" blinking she wanders off again to find a laptop, only moments later she comes back repeatedly reciting the words 'ew' to herself before sitting down on the sofa with a groan.

"I hate men's bodies…their impossible to control" staring at the T.V everyone had left eventually letting her watch T.V alone until Hidan wanders through still going commando to sit down on the sofa with her. "how do you control it?" the albino turns to stare at her in confusion as she hands him the photo's, his expression doing the same as Kakuzu's.

"what did you fucking do to it bitch face?!" Lily stares at him with a confused face.  
"this has never happened to you?" the albino now scowling in anger.  
"no! and what ever you fucking did don't do it the fuck again!" he growls as she gulps slightly.  
"but how am I going to make deserts if I can't look at the book or work on my puppets?" the albino gives a rather confused face to what she was implying before catching on to it and grumbling.

"just fucking don't?" he snaps bitterly making her grumble and lean further into the sofa.  
"if I don't then you have to put some clothes back on…." the albino grumbles at this as he looks down.  
"but I fucking like walking about like this, it's fucking comfortable!" scowling she presses her cloak at him that was defiantly too big for her own body.  
"at least put this over…or I'm going to do what ever it is I am doing again!" she snaps as the Jashinist glares before spitting slightly and running off, something bubbles inside of her as she thinks about something. It wasn't until later that everyone had crowded around to stare at a wall, Hidan tries to look over before staring at the photo's, many, many photo's of him in the nude doing the most horrible things that could ever be thought.

"didn't see Hidan as the kind to go for sheep and waitress dresses" the shark nin laughs loudly with everyone else as the albino stares in shock at the sight unsure of what to do, turning to look at a black cloak Hidan's body smirks cockily as he takes it and puts it on.

"served" she giggles in a manly voice making everyone snigger at the sight watching the albino skip off down the corridor singing 'My Favourite Things'.  
By the end of the week they had been battling it out to see how far they would go, Lily seemed to keep losing but coming back with something and was now walking about in Hidan's body in a dress while wearing make-up while Hidan just struts around in the bra and pants, he didn't seem to go further than that when it came to showing flesh.

"can't wait to get out of this body!" Lily groans lazing on her bed in the dress quietly while Hidan messes with the bra strap.

"I'll be fucking happy to get the fuck rid of you bitch face" he mutters with a scowl expecting the usual come back to find nothing replied, glancing she seemed to have fallen asleep but in truth she had done it to try shut him up. Eventually waking up she glances down at her self seeming to be thankful to see her own body and not Hidan's, cheering she runs off to get the first proper shower she had ever had in an entire week. The albino waking up the sound to glance down at the dress and jump, ripping it off he glares around watching her skip out and spin in her towel with steam coming off.

"oh Jashin-sama, my precious body!" she chirps cuddling her self while searching for something to wear, the albino staring at her as she pulls at clothes and whisks off to get changed. Pausing she stares at Hidan with a raised brow.  
"thought you where going to leaving the moment you got your body back?" she enquires staring at him with a blink, the albino getting up slowly to stride closer to her with a stern scowl.  
"…Hidan-sama?" she backs off slightly before wincing when his fist hit's the wall beside her head, crushing herself against the wall she stares with wide eyes at him shifting closer.  
"..?!" her eyes widen further when he locks hips with Lily, biting her lip he glares for a moment into her eyes before doing the same thing again but rougher than the first.

"I fucking love you" he suddenly spouts making her eyebrow shift and twitch with confusion, he glares leaning all of his weight onto her against the wall expectantly but they way she seemed to look at him didn't need words. "a whole fucking week to say that. Fucking hell" he grumbles seeming to have the weight lifted off his shoulders.


	14. A new sequeal ?

I wanted an opinion - was thinking of creating a TFNW sequal #3. I've been thinking about it every so often, but havn't been able to pull the strength together.

If anyone thinks this would be a nice idea, what sort of contents would you want too see the fiesty couple do?  
I just feel that Hidan and Lily's relationship would be funny, when they are together.


End file.
